Hielo tan frío que quema
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: La última vez que un Stark acudió a Desembarco del Rey, volvió sin cabeza... Ahora Sansa debe decidir si se someterá a las leyes de la nueva reina o seguirá su propio camino, como se prometió que haría. Reencuentros con alguien a quien creía perdido para siempre, y pérdidas que no creía que podrían suceder...
1. Capítulo 1

**ADVERTENCIA:** _El mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R.R. Martin. Solo se me puede atribuir aquello no reconocible de la trama original. Pido perdón de antemano por si hay alguna incongruencia con la trama original (casas, nombres, etc.), solo George es capaz de ver un orden en todo ese caos ;)_

 ** _Esta historia solo ha sido publicada en FanFiction y no doy permiso para difundirla en ninguna otra página web._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Sansa se miró en el espejo, pero una desconocida le devolvió la mirada. Había pasado tanto tiempo en los caminos huyendo de sus enemigos que casi había olvidado como era su reflejo. Sus ojos lucían un poco menos azules, se dijo. O tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el último año que ya no sabía si habían sido reales o producto de su malograda mente.

Pasó los dedos por la suave tela con la que la habían vestido sus doncellas. "No, las doncellas de la reina", rectificó. Tanto daba, no pensaba quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para aprenderse sus nombres.

Ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Estaba mucho más delgada que la última vez que había pisado Desembarco del rey. A Sansa le parecía que aquello había pasado eones atrás. Si se encontrara con la Sansa de ojos llorosos y mirada emocionada por visitar la capital de años atrás, probablemente le daría una bofetada. O quizás la apremiara a huir de los horrores que después se sucederían a lo largo de su desgraciada vida.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Sin esperar a que quien fuera que iba a buscarla entrara, se levantó y abrió la puerta ella misma. Brienne de Tarth la esperaba, enfundada en una armadura gris. "Una armadura gris para una mujer gris; aunque no se puede decir que yo sea mucho más colorida", pensó Sansa sombríamente. La enorme mujer se inclinó ante ella como muestra de respeto, aunque falta de gracia. Muchas veces Sansa se había preguntado si los dioses –si es que existía alguno; Sansa hacía mucho que dudaba de ellos, tanto de los nuevos como de los viejos, y más aún de aquel dios de fuego- le habían quitado a Brienne la elegancia y la habían dotado en su lugar con habilidad con la espada. Parece ser que gracilidad y fiereza no era compatibles: su hermana Arya era otro ejemplo de ello. La muchachita siempre había aborrecido todo aquello que Sansa tanto amaba o al menos había amado una vez: coser, cantar, leer libros de caballeros. "Mi hermanita muerta", rectificó, apretando los labios. Llevaba años sin ver ni saber nada de Arya, tanto tiempo que había dejado morir la esperanza de verla otra vez, al menos en esta vida. Había oído que en Essos había gente que creía que, si rezabas lo suficiente y realizabas buenas obras, algún dios te dejaba reunirte con tus familiares en la otra vida.

Sansa abandonó su mazmorra-aposentos, seguida por Brienne. El día que llegaron a la capital, Brienne había hincado la rodilla ante la nueva reina para jurarle lealtad. Sansa, en cambio, se había limitado a pedir que la llevaran a la cárcel a la espera del juicio. O al patíbulo, si ese era su destino. Qué más daba. Había llegado el día. Sansa y su taciturna escolta recorrieron los pasillos de la antaño torre de la Mano que llevaban al patio principal del castillo. El único sonido que se oía era el de la armadura de lady Brienne al moverse. Aquello le recordó al Perro, acompañándola a su habitación por las noches. Protegiéndola de la gente que debía haberla amado. Pidiéndole una canción… ¿Qué habría sido de él? "Probablemente esté muerto como todos los demás", meditó Sansa, "como yo en unas horas, si tengo suerte".

Cuando traspasaron las puertas que daban al patio, Sansa tuvo que parpadear ante la luz brillante de la mañana. "En el sur no conocen el invierno ni la oscuridad". Si el juicio se hubiera celebrado en tiempos del rey Robert o de Joffrey, ahora estarían en la Sala del trono, pero la nueva reina prefería estar al aire libre, sin duda siguiendo sus costumbres salvajes de más allá del mar Angosto. Sansa lo prefería así. Allí no había paredes ni techo que se cernieran sobre ella. Brienne la guio hacia un estrado de madera que habían construido en el lado norte del patio, donde no hubiera sol ni calor que molestara a los presentes. No necesitaba girarse y mirar a Brienne para ver su mirada suplicante. _Rendíos_ , le decían sus enormes ojos azules. _La reina parece una mujer digna y justa_ , le había susurrado el día que habían llegado, _juradle lealtad y seguro que os deja volver a vuestro hogar y vivir en paz_. Sansa casi se había reído en su cara. ¿Qué hogar? Ya no quedaba sitio en el que se sintiera segura o amada.

Se pararon a diez pasos del primer escalón. Sansa entrelazó los dedos y se quedó allí de pie. No imitó a Brienne cuando se inclinó ante su jurado.

-Gracias, lady Brienne –dijo una voz suave, pero firme-. Podéis retiraros.

Sansa vio de reojo como Brienne abrió la boca, pero apretó los labios y se situó a un lado del patio. Sin duda iba a decir algo en defensa de su señora, pero sabía que el destino de la Stark estaba en sus manos y solo en sus manos.

Miró a la muchacha de su edad sentada en una silla de respaldo alto. Era hermosa, sin duda: pelo rubio, casi blanco y ojos de un violeta que no pertenece a este mundo. No en vano se decía que los Targaryen eran dioses. "Tonterías", se dijo Sansa. Todos los hombres mueren y los Targaryen, como hombres que eran, habían muerto todos. Todos menos uno. Aquella muchacha, como ella misma, era el último vestigio de una gran casa. ¿De qué servía la sangre noble si no quedaba nadie para perpetuarla? Después de todo, no se diferenciaban tanto. Las dos eran las últimas descendientes de casas otrora importantes, una era reina, la otra estuvo a punto de serlo.

Se quedaron así unos segundos. Unos ojos azules clavados en unos ojos violeta, probándose, midiéndose. Una voz grave y profunda interrumpió el escrutinio.

-Majestad, tenéis ante vos a lady Sansa Stark, hija de Ned Stark, guardián de Invernalia, Protector del Norte, traidor a vuestro padre. Se levantó contra su rey, aliándose con el Usurpador Robert Baratheon.

Sansa soportó con estoicidad toda la presentación. Había entonado tantas veces la cancioncilla de que su padre era un traidor que ya no le molestaba. Le parecía hasta divertido. Su pobre padre, el hombre más noble que había conocido, acusado dos veces de lo mismo. "¿Se considera traición si traicionas al rey que había robado el trono al rey anterior?" _,_ meditó.

Miró al hombre que había hablado. Su señor padre lo había nombrado alguna vez: Jorah Mormont. Sansa recordaba haber oído que había sido acusado de traficar con esclavos y condenado a vestir el negro, pero había huido antes de que eso pasara. Curioso. Un hombre que había eludido su merecido destino, ahora al servicio de una reina cuyo ejército estaba formado por esclavos. "Qué vueltas da la vida", pensó Sansa con sarcasmo.

Sansa aprovechó aquella pausa para observar con más detenimiento a los seguidores de la reina, si es que se los podía llamar así. No cabía duda de que formaban un grupo variopinto: había una muchacha morena situada detrás de la reina, probablemente una antigua esclava, dos hombres con rasgos típicos de los pueblos salvajes de las tierras del otro lado del mar, con el pelo largo trenzado y lleno de campanillas, y cuatro soldados con armaduras al completo, en posición de ataque. La muchacha había oído que aquellos soldados no sentían el dolor, y que los habían entrenado para matar y morir por el amo que los poseyera. Ser fiel hasta la muerte había conducido a la muerte a Ned Stark. "Nadie es merecedor de que se muera por él. La gente piensa que sí, pero no es cierto". También se encontraba allí un caballero que formaba más parte de las leyendas que del mundo real: Barristan el Bravo. El hombre parecía haber envejecido cien años, pero su mirada dejaba entrever la fuerza de uno cincuenta años más joven. Sansa se alegraba de alguna manera de que estuviera allí. Su padre siempre lo había admirado. Y su padre no era hombre de vender barato su respeto.

Permaneció allí de pie por más de una hora. Fue interrogada sobre los Lannister, sobre su huida, sobre su familia y sobre los Bolton. Respondió con sinceridad. No ganaba nada con mentiras. Así tal vez toda aquella pantomima terminara pronto y la mataran de una vez. Habló de como lord Baelish la había dejado en manos del hijo bastardo de Roose Bolton. Les contó cómo Ramsay desolló viva a la criada que intentó ayudarla. Cómo Brienne había ido a rescatarla, su encuentro con Meñique. Les relató cómo se encontró con su madre, convertida en una de los Otros, y como esta le cortó la garganta a Meñique por haber vendido a su marido a los Lannister. También les contó cómo le había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón a su marido Ramsay para escapar el día que la Batalla de Fuego y Hielo había tenido lugar, cuando Daenerys apareció con sus dragones para enfrentarse a los Otros.

Lo único que se calló fue cuánto disfrutó hundiendo el cuchillo de untar mantequilla en el pecho de su esposo. El cuchillo no tenía punta, ni siquiera estaba afilado, pero Sansa guardaba tanto odio en su interior que el cuchillo cortó y desgarró como si fuera la mejor de las espadas. Tampoco vio necesidad de contarles cómo había llorado como una niña en los brazos fríos como la muerte de su madre y le había suplicado que no la abandonara de nuevo. No, aquello podía morir con ella.

Cuando hubo terminado, se quedó en silencio, expectante. Ser Jorah la miraba sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción. La muchacha no parecía ser del agrado del caballero. "Bien", pensó Sansa desafiante, "uno menos al que tengo que agradar". A ver qué piensan los demás. Sansa había aprendido que muy pocas personas eran capaces de ocultar sus sentimientos. Estos siempre afloraban en el rostro. La doncella de la reina parecía conmocionada y la miraba con expresión triste. Sansa se había acostumbrado a que la miraran así mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo no esperaba ver la pena en ojos de quien la consideraba una traidora. En cambio, la expresión de ser Barristan le pareció graciosa. El anciano caballero abría la boca, como queriendo manifestarse, pero no podía hacerlo, puesto que su reina no le había dado permiso, por lo que se mordía el labio, acallando sus pensamientos. "¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Pretende ayudarme o poner la última piedra sobre mi sepulcro de piedra?" Desechó ese pensamiento con rapidez; era poco probable que la dejaran descansar con sus ancestros. Invernalia estaba muy lejos. Probablemente acabaría quemada en una fosa. Aquello parecía hasta correcto. "El fuego es lo único capaz de derretir el hielo de los Stark".

-¿Tenéis algo que alegar en vuestra defensa, lady Sansa? –inquirió la reina.

Sansa no tenía pensado decir nada. No tenía ninguna defensa preparada, a pesar de que había tenido tiempo de sobra, pero la rabia la dominó. "¿Por qué tengo que justificarme por algo que no he hecho? ¿Por qué tengo que avergonzarme de lo que hizo mi padre? Él fue mejor que la mitad de los que se llamaban a sí mismos grandes caballeros".

-Con todo el respeto, alteza, considero que todo esto es innecesario. No puedo justificar, aunque quisiera, las acciones de los miembros de mi familia. Mi padre y mi hermano eran hombres nobles que tuvieron que soportar un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Un peso que terminó aplastándolos. Nunca he dudado de la nobleza de sus acciones, y sé que todo lo que hicieron fue en beneficio de su familia y su pueblo –Sansa cuadró los hombros y levantó el mentón, esperando las consecuencias de su discurso.

"Fría como el hielo, se dijo, impenetrable como el Muro". Las réplicas no tardaron en llegar.

-Vuestra familia traicionó a la legítima heredera al trono –respondió airado ser Jorah.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió Sansa fríamente. _No dejes que te sientan_ -. ¿Mis hermanos pequeños, Rickon y Bran, son unos traidores? No sabía que niños de ocho y cinco años eran capaces de urdir planes tan perversos. Tampoco sabía que mi hermana Arya había formado parte de la batalla, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de nosotros había nacido. Tampoco habían llegado a este mundo mi hermano Robb y mi hermano Jon, y sin embargo se nos acusa de usurpar un trono. ¿Curioso, no es así? –Sansa entrecerró los ojos. Ser Jorah se estaba poniendo rojo de ira. "Que se enfade", pensó con diversión-. A mi padre le cortaron la cabeza, a mi madre la garganta. A mi hermano Robb… -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pensando en el destino tan horrible que habían tenido su hermano y su esposa-. A Robb lo mataron y le cosieron la cabeza de su lobo a la suya propia -oyó una exclamación de horror, pero las lágrimas contenidas por tanto tiempo no le dejaban ver nada- y a su esposa le clavaron un cuchillo en el vientre, cuando aún llevaba dentro a mi sobrino. El resto de mis hermanos están desaparecidos, probablemente muertos. Yo tuve que soportar durante años las humillaciones de un rey, y luego las humillaciones del hombre que había jurado con sus votos cuidarme y protegerme -. Cerró los puños con fuerza y parpadeó, apartando de sus ojos las lágrimas-. Así que disculpadme si creo que los Stark ya hemos pagado con creces nuestra _traición_ –soltó, remarcando la última palabra con desdén.

Oyó a uno de los guerreros con campanillas hablar un idioma que desconocía, pero no hacía falta, por su tono sabía que estaban pidiendo su cabeza. Muchos reyes habían matado a sus súbditos por expresarse libremente en un tono mucho más respetuoso que el que ella había empleado.

La reina levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio. Fuego y hielo se miraron. Cuando la reina fue a abrir la boca, Sansa supo que, para bien o para mal, su suerte estaba echada.

-Lady Brienne, si sois tan bondadosa de acompañar a lady Sansa a sus aposentos –indicó la joven con cabellos de plata.

A Sansa el desconcierto la dejó clavada en su sitio. No entendía qué pasaba. ¿Acaso estaban tan ocupados que no podían ejecutarla en aquel mismo momento? Igual querían hacerla esperar adrede, para que le entrara miedo a la muerte. Estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que iba a claudicar. Si hubiera aparecido ser Meryn vestido de bufón y le hubiera propinado una bofetada no se hubiera sorprendido tanto como por lo que la reina dijo a continuación:

-Ah y… Lady Sansa, si sois tan amable, mañana empezarán los juicios y los juramentos de lealtad –a Sansa no le gustó la sonrisa enigmática que le dedicó-. Me gustaría que asistierais. Y no olvidéis traer con vos esa franqueza que habéis empleado hoy –Sansa ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando una última frase la hizo detenerse-. Por cierto, creo que encontraréis algo que os gustará en vuestra habitación.

Sansa sonrió amargamente.

-No hay nada en este mundo que tenga la capacidad de producirme gozo –dijo a media voz, más para ella que para los demás-, majestad –añadió. Su madre le había enseñado a dirigirse a los demás con el respeto que merecía su cargo. Más de una vez se había ganado burlas por ello. _Eres una dama, Sansa, nunca lo olvides_ , le había dicho Catelyn una vez, _y nunca dejes que los demás lo olviden_.

Aun así, no hizo una reverencia al irse.

Sansa regresó a su alcoba tan callada que no se la oía ni respirar. Solo la voz de Brienne la hizo regresar. La rubia se acercó a ella. Sansa era más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres, pero Brienne le sacaba una cabeza, por lo que tenía que agachar la cabeza para hablarle en tono más confidencial.

-Ya os dije que sería una reina sabia, mi señora.

"¿Sabia? Lo único que conseguirá con su indulgencia es un puñal clavado en el pecho mientras duerme", era lo que Sansa hubiera querido decirle, peor en vez de eso esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Al menos tenía que concederle que no la había condenado a muerte, como ella había predicho.

Se despidieron delante de la puerta de Sansa. Era aún media mañana, pero Sansa se sentía como si fuera medianoche. Necesitaba descansar un momento, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar… Abrió la puerta, pero se quedó parada al ver a un muchacho en su habitación. Vestía unos pantalones y un jubón que en otro tiempo debieron ser de color marrón, pero estaban tan desgastados que eran de un tono entre beige y gris sucio. Su pelo estaba enmarañado, cortado de forma desigual por encima de las orejas y no mucho más limpio que las ropas que llevaba. El chico también se quedó mirándola, con la boca abierta.

-¿Sansa? –preguntó, incrédulo.

Sansa se quedó mirando aquel rostro. Tenía una voz demasiado aguda para ser un chico, pensó con vaguedad. Hasta que vio sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas, llevándose una mano a la boca.

 _No podía ser._

Solo dos personas de su familia habían heredado los ojos de su padre: su hermanastro Jon y…Arya. Antes de que pudiera volver a respirar ya tenía encima aquel cuerpo menudo. Sansa la sujetó por los brazos y la apartó para verla mejor. "Seguro que estoy soñando", se dijo, "un sueño cruel, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo…" El rostro que se parecía al de su hermana la miraba con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

-No puedes ser mi hermanita… -murmuró Sansa- Arya está muerta…

Su hermana frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no, estúpida, ¿cómo voy a estar muerta si estoy aquí?

Al escucharla hablar, Sansa la acercó para sí, abrazándola fuerte. Se le escapó una carcajada. Solo su hermana sería capaz de hablar de aquella forma tan irreverente. Las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña le mojaban el vestido, pero le daba igual. Se habían reencontrado. A pesar de todo, allí estaban, juntas.

"Que le den al vestido", pensó.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Sansa cogió a su hermana de las manos y se sentaron en la enorme cama de dosel de la mayor de las Stark. Arya empezó a relatar su travesía a partir de la decapitación de su padre hasta su reencuentro en Desembarco del Rey.

En todo el tiempo no se soltaron de las manos.

* * *

 ** _Bueeeeno, sé que solo es el primer capítulo, pero espero que hayáis disfrutado! :)_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Holaa! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero la universidad me ha tenido retenida un tiempo... Bueno, ¡aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis :)_

 **ADVERTENCIA** : _Cualquier incoherencia en la trama es culpa mía, lo demás se lo debo a George._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El sol sureño que caía inclemente sobre el patio sumado a la gente que había allí reunida -criados, grandes señores, prisioneros y simples observadores- hacía que el ambiente fuera sofocante. "Este no es lugar para una hija del frío" _._

En lo que llevaban de mañana, decenas de soldados, grandes señores e incluso campesinos habían pasado por el patio donde antes había estado la Torre de la mano. Algunos llegaban para traer regalos a su nueva reina, otros -la mayoría a decir verdad-, para responder por sus crímenes. Ya habían decretado dos condenas a muerte, cuatro destierros y más de diez expropiaciones de bienes.

A Sansa le habían otorgado una silla en el extremo derecho del estrado. En el centro estaba la reina, protegida siempre por sus dos guerreros _dothrakis_ , y a sus lados, ser Jorah, el príncipe Doran Martell, Mace Tyrell y ella misma. Sansa seguía sin entender exactamente qué hacía allí, a no ser que la reina quisiera matarla de aburrimiento. En todo aquel tiempo, lo único que había hecho era cambiar de postura en aquella incómoda silla de la forma más elegante posible y escuchar sin abrir la boca.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los demás. "No, de los demás no, de Mace Tyrell". El señor de Altojardín creía oportuno honrarlos a todos con su ilustre opinión cada vez que se presentaba alguien ante el estrado. La mayoría de las veces lo único que hacía era alabar la inteligencia de su majestad. Por los resoplidos que lanzaba ser Jorah cada vez que el de las flores los ilustraba a todos con su verborrea, a él también le incomodaba su presencia allí. La verdad es que a Jorah Mormont había pocas cosas que le produjeran placer, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido permanente. Por lo que había oído, el padre de la anterior reina había cambiado más veces de bando que su hija de marido. Solo habían sido rumores susurrados cuando creían que no los oía nadie, por supuesto. Nadie se atrevería a criticar a uno de los mayores apoyos de la actual corona. En cuanto las cosas se habían puesto feas para los leones en la capital, Mace Tyrell había cogido sus barcos y se había dirigido al encuentro de la Madre de Dragones. "Por mucho menos murió mi hermano y sus hombres" _,_ pensó sombríamente Sansa.

Mientras tanto, Daenerys de la Tormenta despachaba a su sexto desterrado de la mañana y hacía pasar al siguiente.

\- Traedlos a los tres juntos-ordenó a sus Inmaculados.

"¿Tres?" Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Sansa. Cuando vio las tres figuras que se acercaban rodeados de lanzas, no le quedó la menor duda de quiénes eran. Uno más alto que la mayoría de los hombres, otro con una melena dorada como el sol, y el tercero, una cabeza por debajo de todos los demás. Sansa aún recordaba el día en que le puso su capa dorada en los hombros. Sin darse cuenta, se levantó de golpe de la silla.

\- ¿Tyrion?

El Gnomo clavó en ella sus ojos desiguales. Parecía incluso más sorprendido de verla allí que ella de verlo a él.

La reina se inclinó hacia delante, intrigada.

\- ¿Conocéis a Tyrion Lannister, lady Sansa?

El enano avanzó un paso, pero retrocedió enseguida al ver dos lanzas que apuntaban a su abdomen. Levantó las manos, unidas por cadenas, y se encogió de hombros. _¿Qué queréis que haga un pobre enano como yo, encadenado? ¿Matar a la reina de un puntapié?_ , parecía decir. Sansa reprimió una sonrisa. Lo que a Tyrion Lannister le faltaba en altura, lo suplía con un gran cerebro.

\- Fui Lannister antes de ser Bolton, su gracia.

La reina levantó una ceja rubia, entre sorprendida y divertida.

\- Qué… interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera-. Se giró hacia su antiguo esposo-. En todo el tiempo que pasamos hasta llegar aquí, ¿no os pareció oportuno siquiera mencionarlo?

Tyrion se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, majestad, tengo la mala fortuna de contraer matrimonios de corta duración, así que no me pareció correcto importunar a su alteza con tal nimiedad. Había un reino que reconquistar- sonrió inocentemente.

Sansa sabía que el enano era uno de los que habían llegado con los dragones. Entonces… ¿Qué hacía encadenado? Se interesó de los cargos de los que le acusaba.

\- El Gnomo intentó liberar al Matarreyes- Ser Jorah habló. "Siempre tan parco".

Sansa se mordió el labio inferior. Tyrion había traicionado la confianza de la reina, pero aun así… No podía dejar que muriera. Había sido el único que se había comportado amablemente con ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Desembarco del rey. Ni siquiera la había forzado a consumar su breve matrimonio.

\- Majestad - llamó -, si sois tan bondadosa…

La joven reina sonrió. "Por fin hablas", le decían sus ojos.

\- No sé cómo de grave es la traición de Lord Tyrion -Mace Tyrell resopló cuando la oyó llamarlo "lord"-, pero es un buen hombre –"Tengo que tener mucho cuidado"-. No podéis culparlo de no querer ver muerto a su hermano. ¿Quién no hubiera obrado de la misma manera?

Vio como el rostro de Daenerys se contraía en una mueca de dolor y supo que había errado.

\- Mi señor esposo vertió oro fundido encima de la cabeza de mi hermano – _La estoy perdiendo_ , pensó desesperada Sansa-. ¿Creéis que vale la pena salvar a un hermano que es un monstruo? – "¿Hablará del matarreyes o de su propio hermano, Viserys?"

Sansa cerró los ojos un instante. Si no iba con pies de plomo, volarían cabezas.

\- Os ruego me perdonéis, majestad. No pretendía ofenderos –bajo la mirada como muestra de arrepentimiento-. Me refería a vuestro hermano, Raeghar. Todo aquel que lo conoció ha mencionado alguna vez su destreza y honor –vaciló apenas un segundo al mencionar la palabra _honor_. Todos en Poniente conocían la historia del rapto de su tía Lyanna a manos del Príncipe Dragón, pero aquel no era el momento idóneo para sacar a la luz viejas rencillas familiares-. Además –añadió, yo estaba aquí cuando lord Tyrion dirigió el ataque contra las flotas de Stannis en el Aguasnegras. No será un guerrero fiero, pero pocos hombres pueden rivalizar con su inteligencia y capacidad de estrategia –No era del todo cierto, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

Miró de reojo al que fuera su esposo. El Gnomo parecía tan sorprendido por su intervención que no parecía tener intención de pronunciarse. "Mejor. Todos sabemos que en el juego de tronos o ganas o mueres". El juego de tronos nunca acababa. Estaba formado por pequeños hilos que, movidos en el momento pertinente, podían marcar la diferencia. El único problema era que los dioses eran caprichosos; solo hacía falta un temblor de mano, y rompías los hilos que te amarraban a la vida.

Mace Tyrell se dirigió a la reina.

\- Alteza, si me permitís, Sansa Stark es apenas una niña –le sonrió a Sansa, una sonrisa envenenada-. No dudo de su buena intención, pero tan alta traición hacia vuestra persona no puede quedar impune.

Sansa entrecerró los ojos. No soportaba a los hombres como Mace Tyrell. A causa de hombres como él, su padre estaba muerto. Sonrió, ocultándose tras un rostro inocente.

\- Es cierto que tan solo soy una niña tonta. Tal vez me equivoque pero… según mis cuentas, vos habríais muerto no menos de dos… ¡no!, tres veces –sonrió dulcemente.

La cara del señor de Altojardín empezaba a ponerse roja. Le devolvió la sonrisa con ira mal disimulada.

\- Si mi señora tiene la bondad de explicarse… No sabía que mi vida había estado en peligro tantas veces.

Sansa parpadeó un par de veces aparentando sorpresa.

\- Corregidme si me equivoco, pero tenía entendido que la traición se paga con la muerte. Primero apoyasteis al rey Renly, luego al rey Tommen y ahora a su majestad la reina Daenerys. Según mis cuentas, eso son la mitad de los aspirantes al trono que ha habido en esta guerra –"Si hubiera apoyado la causa de Robb, quizá ahora mi hermano estaría sentado en esa silla"-. Cualquiera diría que no teníais claras vuestras lealtades –"Cualquiera diría que sois un asqueroso cambiacapas". Sonrió-. Suerte que la reina Daenerys cuenta ahora con vuestra inestimable presencia para aconsejarla y prestarle toda la ayuda posible.

El mundo entero contenía el aliento. No necesitaba añadir nada más para que todos supieran qué estaba insinuando. La misma ayuda que prestó a la causa de Renly y de Tommen cuando se topó con un premio más apetecible. Desde luego nadie podía decir que Mace Tyrell no apostara siempre por el bando vencedor. Le había costado dos reyes, uno de ellos su yerno, y una hija, pero allí estaba, sentado cerca del trono.

Mace Tyrell se levantó, airado.

\- ¡No permitiré que esta… -"A nadie le gusta verse sobrepasado intelectualmente por una niña tonta". Sansa reprimió una sonrisa-… esta cría me humille! –Se giró hacia la reina, que los miraba estupefacta desde su regio asiento-. ¡Majestad! ¿Vais a permitir esta desfachatez? –"Como siga así, se va a ahogar en su propio orgullo herido", sonrió Sansa para sus adentros.

La reina levantó una mano suave como la porcelana, pidiendo orden. El señor de Altojardín volvió a sentarse a regañadientes. Sansa decidió que era hora de retomar su papel de dama de alta cuna. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su pobre adversario. Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

\- Os ruego me perdonéis, mi señor, no pretendía en modo alguno ofenderos. Todos conocemos vuestra valía y el importante papel que desempeñasteis en la guerra.

El caballero la miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero, en vez de aceptar sus disculpas, sonrió con malicia. "¿Qué estará tramando?"

Para su desgracia, lo averiguó pronto.

\- Ya que parecéis sentir una extraña simpatía por los Lannister, decidme, ¿qué aconsejáis hacer con el Matarreyes?

"Ahí está", pensó lúgubremente Sansa, "si defiendo solamente a un hermano, parecerá que he dejado de ser objetiva. Si defiendo a los dos, pareceré estar confraternizando con el asesino del padre de la reina" _._ Estuvo a punto de gemir de desesperación, pero en su lugar miró hacia el susodicho asesino.

Jaime Lannister era apenas una sombra del hombre que fue. Sin mano, harapiento y sucio, ya no parecía aquel apuesto caballero que llegó tanto tiempo atrás a Invernalia como parte de la Guardia Real del rey Robert. No sentía ninguna simpatía hacia aquel hombre, pero no podía dejar que Mace Tyrell la hiciera quedar mal delante de todos. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo si quería salir bien parada de aquella treta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verdes del Matarreyes.

\- Mandadlo al Muro, Majestad –dijo sin romper el contacto visual. Ser Jaime hizo una mueca apenas imperceptible de dolor. _Esto, por lo que le hiciste a Bran_.

\- Cortadle la cabeza, Majestad –repuso Jorah Mormont con voz áspera-. Por lo que le hizo a vuestro padre.

Sansa miró a la reina allí sentada. Tenía dos opciones: quedarse callada o reafirmarse en su argumento tanto como pudiera. Decidió que ya había permanecido callada durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Perdonadme el atrevimiento, majestad, pero vuestro padre estaba loco –dijo a media voz.

\- ¿Cuántas veces hace falta repetir un rumor para que se convierta en verdad? –replicó Daenerys Targaryen. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de piedra, inexpresiva.

\- ¿Cuántas veces hace falta repetir una verdad para que alguien que tiene los ojos cerrados a la realidad lo vea? –Sansa miró sorprendida al príncipe Doran. Se creía sola en aquello, pero al parecer aún quedaban algunas sorpresas más. Miró al hombre, eternamente agradecida por su intervención. El príncipe de Dorne no parecía haber acabado ahí-. Creo que lady Sansa tiene razón, magnificencia. Nadie duda de la culpabilidad de los crímenes del Matarreyes, así como nadie duda tampoco de que es –miró el brazo mutilado de ser Jaime-, o era, uno de los guerreros más hábiles que ha visto Poniente. Si una cosa necesita este reino ahora, es hombres capacitados que defiendan sus fronteras de los peligros que nos amenazan –hizo un movimiento de mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto-. Y si no puede luchar, siempre puede ponerse a instruir novatos o limpiar los establos.

La mente de Sansa voló a Invernalia. Manos negras y ojos azules, muertos...

El príncipe dorniense tenía razón. El Matarreyes podría redimirse en el Muro. Allí tendría posibilidad de morir como un héroe, que es lo que todos los hombres querían. Una muerte gloriosa y un par de canciones compuestas por bardos. Era eso o el frío beso del acero en la nuca.

La reina se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Demasiadas decisiones en una misma mañana. Lo más probable era que estuviera decidiendo si ir por el camino fácil y matarlos a todos o sopesar seriamente otras opciones. "Mi padre siempre decía que un rey, al igual que un señor, se debe a su pueblo. Sansa miró la fina corona que ceñía los cabellos de plata de la reina. Tiene los ojos de alguien que hará lo correcto".

La reina se levantó, y todos los presentes la imitaron.

\- Ya basta por hoy. Liberad a los prisioneros y reubicadlos en unos aposentos de la Torre Negra. Apostad dos guardias delante de sus puertas –Se giró hacia Sansa-. Decidme, ¿pensabais hablar también a favor del Perro? –Sansa habló la boca para hablar, pero la reina la interrumpió-. Lo que me temía –suspiró-. Bien, a partir de ahora será vuestro guardia personal. Vos responderéis por él.

Sansa asintió y se inclinó en una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento. Ya se había arriesgado bastante aquella mañana. Miró hacia el centro del patio. Sandor Clegane la observaba mientras unos soldados le quitaban las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Ya no recordaba la ira que se escondía detrás de esos ojos.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al pensar en que había salvado a un hombre que seguía en la lista de personas a las que quería matar su hermana.

Tendría que pedirle que hiciera una excepción.

* * *

 ** _Eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Gracias por tener paciencia con mis intentos de escritora :)_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**ADVERTENCIA:** _Todo lo reconocible (y mi eterna gratitud) es de George._

 _Gracias por los reviews o por simplemente tomaros la molestia de leer mi historia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Sonaron unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Sansa fue a abrir; probablemente fuera su nueva doncella. No se equivocó: cuando abrió se encontró con una melena rizada del color de la paja y unos ojos grises que la miraban asustada. Sansa le sonrió y la hizo pasar.

\- Su alteza la reina Daenerys me ha enviado para que sea vuestra doncella, si a mi señora le place –Sansa tuvo que esforzarse por escuchar el susurro que era su voz.

\- Sansa, por favor –la niña la miró desconcertada. "Esta casi tan perdida como yo cuando llegué. Nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero yo también estaba así de perdida, intentando parecerse a todas esas damas sureñas, con sus vestidos de seda y sus peinados tan elaborados _"_ -. Llámame Sansa, si lo prefieres.

La chica enrojeció profusamente y no dijo nada, probablemente pensaría que había quedado como una tonta.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Alayne.

Sansa rio. Qué vueltas daba la vida… Decidió explicarse para no parecer una loca:

\- Yo conocí a una Alayne hace mucho tiempo. Era una buena chica, inocente y obediente –"Qué lejos quedaban aquellos días... _"_ Miró a la chica, que de cerca parecía aún más joven. No debía de haber visto más de catorce o quince días del nombre-. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Alayne? –preguntó.

\- Cu-cumplo catorce en dos semanas, mi señora –dijo la niña, retorciéndose las manos.

Sansa miró por el balcón. El sol estaba aún estaba relativamente alto en el cielo, pero no quería llegar tarde a la primera cena real a la que asistía. "Otra vez en la misma habitación, yendo a los mismos banquetes _",_ gimió Sansa para sus adentros. "Al menos Joffrey ya no está aquí para atormentarme _"_.

\- ¿Podrías traerme agua caliente? Necesito un darme un baño y ropa limpia para la cena de esta noche –le sonrió para infundirle ánimos.

Suspiró mientras la niña salía apresuradamente en pos de agua caliente. Si ella tenía una doncella… Soltó una carcajada, pensando en el destino que tendría la pobre doncella que atendiera a su hermana.

Como si su sola mención bastara para hacerla aparecer, su hermana abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró como una exhalación. _Alguien no está contenta…_ Sansa la miró de arriba abajo. Arya no se había bañado aún; a decir verdad, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa con la que había llegado. Ropa que, por cierto, pedía a gritos un lavado o mejor, que la tirasen a la basura. Desecharla sería mucho más rápido y efectivo. Según le había contado Arya, esa ropa había viajado con ella desde el Forca Roja, dos meses atrás, hasta Desembarco del rey.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡No pienso asistir a esa cena de mierda! –su hermanita, tanto o más testaruda que siempre. Sin duda, la compañía del Perro no había aportado demasiada finura a su vocabulario. Puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos ella también.

\- Sí que lo harás –repuso tranquilamente. Las dos hermanas clavaron sus pupilas azules en las de la otra. Si aquello era una batalla, Sansa no pensaba dejarse ganar.

Estuvieron así medio minuto, hasta que finalmente Sansa soltó un bufido.

\- Hagamos un trato: te bañarás, te pondrás un bonito vestido y bajarás a cenar. A cambio, te dejaré poner malas caras y refunfuñar como haces normalmente durante todo el banquete.

Arya fue a protestar, pero cerró la boca al ver la ceja levantada de su hermana. "Sí que refunfuñas, hermanita, aunque no quieras admitirlo _"._

\- Y no tendré que asistir a ninguna cena estúpida más –añadió su hermana.

\- A dos por semana –replicó Sansa.

\- Una.

Sansa puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Bien!

Arya le sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Ponte un vestido bonito! –le gritó Sansa antes de que saliera. Soltó una risita al escuchar a su hermana resoplar.

La puerta no llegó a cerrarse: Alayne entró, cargada con tres cubos enormes a rebosar de agua humeante. Miró desconcertada a su espalda, por donde Arya se había marchado.

\- Acabas de tener el _disgusto_ de conocer a mi hermana pequeña, Arya.

Alayne tragó saliva.

\- Mi hermana Johanna es su doncella –gimió.

Sansa se compadeció de la pobre muchacha.

\- Tranquila, es un poco salvaje, pero creo que no muerde.

Después de hacer tres viajes más para llenar la bañera, Sansa se desnudó y se metió en ella. El agua se había templado, pero seguía estando a una temperatura agradable. Alayne se acercó para soltarle la sencilla trenza que había elegido aquella mañana como peinado.

\- Tenéis un pelo muy bonito, mi señora -alabó la muchacha, pasando los dedos entre las ondas que le caían por la espalda-. Rojo como el fuego.

Sansa oyó cómo Alayne contenía la respiración cuando le apartó el pelo para frotarle la espalda. Cogió aire y sumergió la cabeza debajo del agua. Cuanto más estuviera así, más tiempo tendría para inventar una historia creíble. Tendría que ser una buena excusa para justificar los verdugones que le cruzaban media espalda. _"_ Siguen rojos, y eso que han pasado meses. Al menos ya no están hinchados _"._

Cuando por fin sacó la cabeza, lo único que dijo fue:

\- Un accidente de caza.

Si tenía suerte, Alayne no sería una doncella entrometida. Y si tenía mucha suerte, tampoco sería indiscreta. Su querido y fallecido marido ya tenía una reputación de monstruo, no necesitaba que se extendieran rumores también sobre ella. Sobre las cosas horribles que le hizo. "Ramsay se merecía cada segundo de dolor que sufrió mientras clavaba aquel cuchillo en su cuello _"._

Sansa tuvo suerte y Alayne no quiso saber más. En Poniente, a las personas de baja cuna se les enseñaba a mantener ojos, oídos y boca si querían conservar sus empleos. Hasta alguien tan joven como Alayne intuía aquello.

Media hora después, Sansa estaba delante del fuego recién encendido, secándose el pelo. Alayne acababa de llegar de buscar algunos vestidos apropiados para ella y los fue depositando con cuidado encima de la cama para que escogiera uno. Sansa les echó un vistazo. No sabía a quién habrían pertenecido la mitad de ellos, pero la dama en cuestión debía de ser como mínimo un palmo más baja que ella. Al final se decidió por un vestido verde jade sin mangas y con un escote cuatro dedos más bajo de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Al menos no llevo la espalda al descubierto", se dijo Sansa, mirándose al espejo.

\- Si me permitís decíroslo, estáis muy hermosa, mi señora –Alayne la contemplaba con ojos maravillados mientras le abrochaba el vestido por delante. Era un vestido sencillo, pero Sansa no creía que la chica hubiera visto, mucho menos vestido, ropa tan fina en toda su vida. Le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Tardaron media hora más con el peinado. "Menos mal que hemos empezado temprano", suspiró Sansa. Alayne era una muchacha laboriosa, pero se veía a leguas de distancia que no había trabajado como doncella en su vida. Se preguntó de dónde la habrían sacado. Aunque con la guerra, miles de familias de Desembarco del rey se habían quedado sin un oficio que les llenara los estómagos. Tanto les daba quién los gobernara, siempre y cuando obtuvieran un modo de tener algo que llevarse a la boca al final del día. A las chicas jóvenes solo les quedaba vender su cuerpo en un burdel o sus manos en el castillo.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, Sansa no pudo menos que maravillarse: su pelo era un conjunto de trenzas que le salían de los lados y suaves ondas que le caían como una cascada por la espalda.

\- Lady Sansa… -Alayne empezó a hablar, dubitativa.

Sansa se giró y le cogió las manos con suavidad.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras –sonrió-, yo tampoco muerdo -La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. "Es un comienzo".

\- Cuando volví con vuestros vestidos, había un caballero apostado en vuestra puerta. Me temo que no sé quién es, y con lo del baño y la ropa se me olvidó mencionároslo…

¿Un caballero? ¿Temía la reina que intentara escapar? Como si tuviera otro lugar mejor al que ir. O simplemente otro lugar.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene ese caballero?

\- Es alto, muy alto y, bueno… su cara… Parece muy… fiero… y… mmm…

Sansa supo quién era sin necesidad de describirle su rostro.

\- Sandor Clegane – _Será vuestro guardia personal_ , había dicho la reina-. No temas, él tampoco muerde. Bueno –rectificó-, a no ser que le molestes mucho.

Cuando terminaron, Sansa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el Perro en persona apoyado en la pared contraria a su puerta. Llevaba armadura de los pies a la cabeza. Tampoco es que Sansa lo hubiera visto alguna vez sin armadura, sin contar aquella vez, cuando medio Desembarco ardía y ella se había refugiado en su habitación. A veces aún se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera aceptado aquella propuesta.

Se quedaron mirándose hasta que Sansa notó como Alayne se removía con incomodidad a su lado.

\- Muchas gracias, Alayne, puedes retirarte. No hace falta que vengas a ayudarme después de cenar –No había necesidad de molestar a la muchacha; ella misma podía desabrocharse unos cuantos botones y lazos.

Alayne se despidió con una rápida reverencia y se fue medio corriendo por las escaleras. "Los dioses no quieran que tropiece y rompa algo. No sé quién le da más miedo, el Perro o yo" _._

\- Pajarito –gruñó Sandor Clegane con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Ser Sandor –respondió Sansa. Sin saber qué más decir, se dirigió a los aposentos de su hermana, al otro lado del pasillo. Si no la esperaba, era posible que Arya no bajara.

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ningún caballero –volvió a gruñir el Perro a sus espaldas, acompañado por el tintineo de una armadura en movimiento.

Sansa se dio la vuelta.

\- Entonces le pediré a la reina que os nombre caballero. Así sabré como llamaros y no habrá necesidad de mantener esta conversación cada mañana.

Las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba. "¿El Perro acaba de sonreírme?", pensó con asombro, pero antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, se abrió una puerta a sus espaldas. Sansa no necesitaba girarse para saber que era su hermana, con un vestido de dama y además, enfadada. Aun así, se quedó sorprendida cuando vio lo bien que le quedaba la pieza de encaje rosa oscuro que con todas seguridad habría elegido su doncella para ella. Arya estaba dejando atrás sus formas infantiles: unas caderas y unos pechos incipientes se marcaban a través de la tela. No se podía decir lo mismo de su pelo: lo tenía tan corto y desigual que no se le podía hacer ningún peinado decente.

\- No te atrevas a comentar nada –siseó su hermana entre dientes, leyendo las intenciones de Sansa.

Sansa se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Si su madre viera a Arya. Si pusiera buena cara, hasta podría hacer creer a todos que había nacido para ser una dama. Pero no era así. Desde pequeñas, Sansa había adorado sentarse con su septa a coser y cantar canciones sobre bravos caballeros que salvaban a damas en apuros. Arya, en cambio, prefería salir al patio a ver cómo combatían Robb y Jon. A los nueve años ya dominaba el arco y se había hecho con una espada. ¿Cómo la llamaba? "Aguja", recordó de repente. "Me apuesto lo que sea a que aún la conserva _._ Si por ella fuera, la llevaría colgada a la cintura ahora mismo. Tengo que presentársela a Brienne", pensó de repente, "seguro que se llevan de maravilla".

Se encaminaron hacia el nuevo Comedor real. Al parecer, Daenerys estaba acostumbrada a comer al aire libre, en balcones y terrazas, y había traído esa costumbre con ella desde Essos. El invierno había terminado hacía poco, por lo que ya no hacía tanto frío. "Cómo si en la capital supieran lo que es el frío". Habían tenido el invierno más duro de la historia, pero también había sido el más corto. Como si el clima supiera cuándo había empezado y terminado la guerra y se hubiera adaptado a ella. Se había perdido mucho en el Breve Invierno, como había empezado a llamarlo la gente, pero también se había ganado mucho. Solo quedaba hacer balance y ver qué pesaba más.

Caminaban en silencio, pero Sansa sabía que las palabras corroían a su hermana. Suspiró.

\- Di lo que quieras decir antes de que te explote la cabeza y nos salpique a todos.

Su hermana siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido, sin dignarse a mirarla. "Tres, dos, uno…"

\- ¿Por qué tenías que salvarlo? –gritó, señalando al Perro-. ¡Mató a Mika y a aquel granjero y…y… -Sansa tuvo el sentido común de no preguntar de qué granjero hablaba- Tendrías que haber dejado que le cortaran la cabeza y la clavaran en una pica! –Arya tenía las manos cerradas en un puño y los ojos llenos de ira.

\- Ya te lo dije, chica, maté a tu amiguito por órdenes de Joffrey –replicó el Perro tranquilamente. Sansa lo miró de reojo; ni se inmutaba cuando hablaba de la gente a la que había matado. Hombres, mujeres, niños… Le daba igual.

Sansa se hubiera reído de lo cómico de la situación si no hubiera sido por la cara de querer asesinar a alguien de su hermana. Arya, que era un palmo más baja que ella, contra Sandor Clegane, probablemente el hombre más alto de Desembarco del rey. "Si yo hubiera sido la mitad de valiente que ella, no hubiera dejado que me pasara todo lo que me pasó. Arya sí es hija del Norte. Padre estaría orgulloso" _._

Sansa cogió a su hermana por el brazo y la instó a seguir.

\- No pienso intervenir en este sinsentido.

Arya le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. Si no se posicionaba de su lado, daba a entender que estaba con el "enemigo".

\- Algún día lo mataré –dijo su hermana en un tono suficientemente alto como para que resonara en el pasillo vacío.

\- Te he oído, zorra – "Genial, respondes a la pulla de una niña" _._ Sansa estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo para no enfadar aún más a su hermana. Se volvió.

\- ¡No insultéis a mi hermana! –reprendió al Perro. Al ver la sonrisa de triunfo de su hermana, no pudo quedarse callada -, y tú, ¡probablemente estés viva gracias a él, así que no quiero oír ni una queja más!

Antes de darles tiempo a responder, aceleró el paso y los dejó atrás. "Que se maten ahora si quieren, pero que me dejen al margen" _._

Al doblar la esquina que daba al comedor, vio a un soldado de la guardia personal de la reina allí plantado. Las puertas estaban cerradas. El guardia se le acercó. _Un Inmaculado_ , pensó Sansa al ver su armadura gris y su piel tostada. Se rumoreaba que la reina los había comprado más allá del mar Angosto y los había liberado. También se rumoreaba que los Inmaculados serían capaces de sacarse sus propias entrañas y hacer una soga con ellas si la reina se lo ordenaba, pero Sansa no sabía si fiarse de los rumores que había oído de boca de transeúntes cuando volvía a la capital con Brienne. ¿Dónde estará Brienne? _,_ se preguntó. "No estaba esta mañana en el patio, y tampoco ha venido a verme" _._

El guardia se dirigió a ella en la lengua común con acento gutural.

\- Pelo rojo. Reina quiere ver. Khaleesi explica allí. Sigue a mí ahora.

Algo grave debe haber ocurrido para que se suspendiera la cena y la hicieran llamar con tanto secretismo. Se volvió hacia su hermana y Sandor, que parecían tan perdidos como ella. "Bueno", rectificó, "el Perro no. Él actúa como si lo supiera todo, o como si todo le importara demasiado poco como para preocuparse".

\- Ser Sandor, acompañad a mi hermana de vuelta a su habitación, si sois tan amable.

\- ¡Y una mierda! –respondió su hermana. "Moriré feliz el día que digas más de dos frases sin maldecir, hermanita".

\- Solo soy tu niñera, pajarito. Ella que se busque quien la cuide–gruñó el Perro.

Sansa los fulminó con la mirada y decidió que no valía la pena malgastar más tiempo en aquello. "Que hagan lo que les salga de…" Sus propios pensamientos la sorprendieron. "No hemos pasado ni quince minutos juntos ya hablo tan mal como ellos. ¿Dónde han quedado mis modales?" _,_ se lamentó.

Siguió al silencioso soldado por los pasillos de la Torre del castillo hasta la Sala del trono. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, encontró al Consejo real en pleno allí reunido. Todos iban vestidos con sus mejores galas, por lo que Sansa dedujo que aquello era una reunión de última hora. El único que parecía no estar incómodo con la situación era Varys, con un codo apoyado al brazo de su silla, mirando indolente a todo el mundo.

Sansa se acercó, vacilante.

Daenerys de la Tormenta apartó los ojos color violeta de lo que parecía un pergamino y la miró con semblante serio.

\- La casa Frey nos ha declarado la guerra.

Sansa cerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo nos permitimos pensar que la guerra había terminado? Esto no tiene fin. Todos quieren sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, sin saber que pueden cortarse con el filo de sus espadas".

* * *

 ** _Esta vez he tardado poco porque estaba inspirada, ojalá me pase igual con el resto de la historia jajaja_**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado :)_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Lo nuevo es mío, todo lo reconocible, de George R.R. Martin._

 _ **NOTA:** Veréis que he cambiado algunas cosas: a partir de ahora los pensamientos de Sansa aparecerán entre comillas, mientras que la cursiva la utilizaré para enfatizar, sueños, etc. Ya he editado los capítulos anteriores de acuerdo con este criterio, y he corregido alguna que otra cosilla. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Era bien entrada la noche, pero Sansa no había estado tan despierta en toda su vida.

Cogió la copa de vino que le habían servido al poco de empezar la reunión -¿cuánto hacía de eso, cuatro, cinco horas? Sansa ya no lo sabía-, y se la llevó a los labios. El sabor amargo hizo que contrajera la boca en una mueca, pero sirvió para animarla un poco más. Tenía que tener cuidado, o el alcohol le subiría a la cabeza y el sueño vendría a por ella.

Había estado callada la mayor parte de la noche, escuchando. No habían sacado mucho en claro: habían estado la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo qué estrategia era más efectiva. Por supuesto, cada uno creía que la suya era la mejor.

\- Deberíamos aprovechar la alianza que forjamos –ser Barristan torció el gesto al oír el uso tan libre del plural que utilizó Mace Tyrell, pero no dijo nada- con las islas del Hierro y obligarlos a mandar unos cuantos centenares de hombres. Que pongan Los Gemelos bajo asedio, y veremos cuánto dura la rebelión.

\- Al parecer, la cualidad de estratega viene con el cargo de Mano –dijo Tyrion en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo lo oyeran las personas que estaban a ambos lados: Sansa y el príncipe Doran. Sansa permaneció seria, el dorniense, en cambio, rio, aunque tuvo la decencia de hacerlo discretamente. "No lo bastante discretamente, al parecer", pensó Sansa al ver al señor de Altojardín girarse en su dirección. Tyrion alzó una copa en su dirección y asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con su plan. Mace Tyrell no pareció convencido, y le lanzó una mirada desconfiada, a lo que Tyrion respondió encogiéndose de hombros cuando aquel se hubo girado.

Jorah Mormont negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso es una desfachatez –declaró-. Los hombres del Hierro accedieron a hincar la rodilla a cambio de que los dejáramos al margen en futuros enfrentamientos. Su alteza no puede incumplir su palabra y embarcarlos en una misión suicida.

Victarion Greyjoy y su hermano Aegon se habían enfrentado por la corona de Varamar, matándose entre ellos, por lo que, en cuanto llegaron los ejércitos con el blasón del dragón de tres cabezas, su sobrina Asha había firmado la paz. Los hombres del Hierro quedaron muy mermados después de la Batalla de los Dos Hermanos: apenas les quedaba una tercera parte de su flota, y la mitad eran galeras mercantes, no barcos aptos para el combate o el transporte de soldados. Enviarlos como avanzadilla solo los conduciría a una muerte segura.

\- Cierto –convino Doran Martell-. Los Frey cuentan con un ejército de más de diez mil hombres, eso sin contar al ejército de Roose Bolton y lo que queda del de los Lannister.

"Vaya, mira dónde se ha escondido mi querido suegro. Ojalá le corten la garganta como él hizo con mi madre".

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ser Jorah –apuntó la reina-. Enviaré a cinco mil Inmaculados al mando de Gusano gris –el Inmaculado en cuestión se llevó un puño la pecho en señal de obediencia-. Y otros cinco mil soldados de la Compañía Dorada, los Segundos Hijos y los Hijos del Viento –se volvió hacia ser Barristan-. ¿Qué os dice la experiencia, ser Barristan?

El anciano se acarició el mentón, mirando el enorme mapa que cubría la mitad de la mesa.

\- Eso debería bastar –asintió-. Nuestros hombres están descansados y son soldados experimentados. Y contamos con la ventaja de los Inmaculados. Su ejército nunca se ha enfrentado a guerreros como los que vos tenéis, majestad. Príncipe Doran, ¿cuántos hombres creéis que puede aportar Dorne?

\- Cuatro o cinco mil. Podría llegar a cinco mil quinientos, pero la mitad de esos hombres salieron mal parados de la batalla de Lannisport. No servirían de mucho, y el camino hasta el Cruce es muy largo- Los Lannister se habían refugiado en Lannisport cuando Daenerys llegó a lomos de su dragón, pero no habían podido resistir el ataque de los dornienses: muchos desertaron y lo que no lo hicieron murieron. Aun así, el ejército de Lanza del sol había sufrido numerosas bajas.

Ser Barristan asintió.

\- Más que suficientes –Se volvió hacia Sansa-. Lady Sansa, ¿creéis que podemos recibir alguna ayuda del Norte?

Sansa se sintió interiormente alagada porque tuvieran su opinión en cuenta, pero poco podía hacer ella. El Norte nunca había sido suyo: habían sido leales a su padre y luego a su hermano, pero los Bolton solo la habían utilizado como excusa para reclamar la lealtad de los antiguos vasallos de su padre.

"Demasiados hombres han muerto ya en nombre de los Stark".

\- La mitad de los norteños perecieron junto con el ejército de Stannis combatiendo a los Otros, y la otra mitad se unió a los Bolton o fue masacrada por ellos cuando tomaron el Norte.

\- Qué matrimonio más desafortunado el vuestro, -suspiró la Araña- y qué poco sentido común el de Meñique al casaros con el Bastardo de Fuerte Terror.

Sansa lo miró.

\- Creedme, lord Varys, yo llevo opinando igual _mucho_ tiempo –dijo fríamente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala. Finalmente fue la reina quien lo rompió.

\- Bien, ya es bastante por hoy. Gusano gris, ve a informar a las tropas. Partiréis mañana –el Inmaculado hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente-. Podéis ir a descansar, mis señores, lady Sansa. Os agradezco enormemente vuestro consejo –les dedicó una sonrisa que indicaba claramente que no los iba a necesitar más-. Ser Barristan, ser Jorah, vosotros quedaos, os necesito un poco más.

Sansa inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, flanqueada por el príncipe de Dorne y el Gnomo. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, su hermana seguía allí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la puerta. "Más testaruda que una mula. Dijo que no pensaba irse y aquí sigue. Si midiera un palmo más no habría habido soldado que la hubiera dejado fuera". Sansa casi se había reído cuando el guardia le había cortado el paso a Arya. La niña lo había maldecido de tres formas diferentes antes de que el soldado sacara su espada, preocupado por las miradas que le lanzaba su hermana. "Catorce años y es más intimidante que la mitad de esos caballeros de poca monta".

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras su hermana se levantaba y trataba de disimular que tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos. El vestido tan bonito había quedado arrugado y manchado de sentarse en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor; ¿dónde estaría el Perro?

Arya ignoró a los dos acompañantes de su hermana y la asaltó a preguntas. Sansa le puso una mano delante de la boca, consiguiendo que se callara. Su hermana la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Príncipe Doran, tengo el placer de presentaros a mi hermana, Arya Stark –dijo Sansa rápidamente, cambiando de tema. No era el momento ni el lugar para discutir estrategias de guerra con su hermana pequeña.

El príncipe sonrió educadamente e hizo una reverencia. Arya lo miró de arriba abajo, indiferente, se dio la vuelta y se puso a caminar.

Sansa la miró con la boca abierta.

\- _Arya, ¿dónde vas?_ –preguntó en un tono que dejaba claro que quería que se diera la vuelta y volviera donde estaba. Doran Martell miraba a la pequeña de los Stark entre divertido y sorprendido.

Arya se encogió de hombros mientras seguía andando.

\- A bailar.

Sansa prefería no saber a qué se refería. Había olvidado el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba su hermana en ocasiones. "Demasiados años separadas. Me he desacostumbrado a sus… bueno, a ella en general".

Se volvió hacia el dorniense, sin saber qué decir. El Gnomo habló en su lugar.

\- Si fuera un campesino, os diría que acabáis de conocer a un cambiapieles, príncipe. Dicen que por la noche los norteños se convierten en lobos y arrasan todo lo que encuentran a su paso.

Doran Martell soltó una carcajada.

\- Suerte que no todo lo que dicen por ahí es cierto. En ese caso, Invernalia nos habría devorado a todos hace mucho tiempo.

Sansa pensó en su loba. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos a Dama! La Vieja Tata les había dicho una vez que mientras tuvieran a los lobos con ellos, nunca les pasaría nada. Quizás por eso a Sansa le había ido tan mal.

Ante el riesgo de ponerse sentimental en público, decidió retirarse. Tal vez después de todo no estaba tan despierta como ella creía.

\- Si me disculpáis, señores, esta ha sido una noche muy intensa.

El príncipe Doran se despidió de ella besando su mano. Sansa estuvo a punto de sonrojarse. Hacía tanto que ningún hombre había sido cortés con ella que casi había olvidado lo que era. Tyrion le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

"Sigue viéndome como aquella niña a la que Joffrey ordenó golpear delante de toda la corte", pensó Sansa mientras recorría el largo camino que la devolvería a su habitación.

Cuando giró la esquina se dio de bruces contra una figura negra. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, una mano se cerró entorno a su muñeca y evitó que se propulsara hacia atrás por el choque.

\- Ten cuidado, Pajarito –la voz grave del Perro la sobresaltó-. Nunca se sabe qué se puede esconder en las sombras.

Sansa retrocedió dos pasos.

\- ¿Sigues temiéndome, eh, Pajarito? – el Perro ladeó la cabeza.

\- No es eso –susurró, evitando la mirada de Sandor. En realidad, no se trataba de eso, pero no podía reconocer delante de él que no podía estar sola con un hombre teniéndolo tan cerca. _Simplemente no podía_.

Esperó algún comentario mordaz o una burla, pero Sandor no dijo palabra; se limitó a hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Sansa se adelantó, pero se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió hasta estar cara a cara con él. Se cruzó de brazos.

\- No pienso caminar delante de vos, como si fuerais mi… -se calló, consciente de lo que iba a decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El Perro soltó una carcajada. "Ríe, pero nunca suena alegre. Es una risa muerta".

\- Dilo, Pajarito. _Un perro_. Eso es lo que soy.

Sansa negó con la cabeza. Lo llamaría por su nombre o no lo llamaría de ninguna manera.

Retomaron el camino hacia los aposentos de Sansa.

\- ¿Dónde está la pequeña zorra? –preguntó el Perro. Sansa vio de reojo cómo bebía de un pellejo de vino que le había pasado desapercibido antes. Por el aspecto del hombre, no era el primero que se bebía aquella noche.

\- ¿Dónde estabais vos? –No quería admitir que no sabía dónde se había metido su hermana-. Ya creía que esperar a que saliésemos era una competición y mi hermana os había ganado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Sandor sonreía.

\- Nadie me gana a nada, Pajarito. Nadie –respondió. En boca de otro, aquello hubiera podido sonar presuntuoso, pero la voz de Sandor no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

"Lo dice porque lo piensa de verdad". El Perro, siempre tan sincero. Sansa lo había aprendido a la fuerza unos años atrás.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, pero al llegar casi a su puerta, el Perro preguntó:

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Y bien, ¿qué? –respondió Sansa, sin saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿Contra quién es esta vez?

"Lo sabe. Ni siquiera llegó a entrar en la sala, pero lo sabe". Los perros eran capaces de oler la sangre y la muerte desde kilómetros de distancia.

\- Frey, Bolton, Lannister –se limitó a responder. No tenía sentido ocultarlo, no cuando las tropas probablemente estarían preparándose en esos momentos para partir.

Sandor chasqueó la guerra.

\- Debiste cargarte al padre también.

Sansa se paró en seco.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Los rumores se extienden como la pólvora –se encogió de hombros.

Sansa cerró los ojos. Ya tenía bastante con tener pesadillas cada maldita noche, no necesitaba revivirlo también de día. Volvió a abrirlos al sentir unos dedos callosos en el mentón.

\- Mírame, Pajarito –Sansa se obligó a mirar a Sandor a los ojos. No era por su cara quemada, hacía mucho que esas cosas habían dejado de importarle, al fin y al cabo, las peores heridas a veces no se veían, ella eso lo sabía muy bien. No, era porque esos ojos parecían saber mucho. _Demasiado_. Sansa casi parecía sentir cómo se metían en su cabeza y hurgaban entre sus pensamientos. Sus secretos-. Hiciste bien. Ese jodido bastardo era un hijo de puta, y merecía morir.

Sansa sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello. Ella no estaba hecha para matar. La habían criado para ser cortés, sonreír, coser y cantar.

Aun así, volvería a hacer lo que hizo si tuviera a Ramsay allí delante en aquel momento. Todas las personas que había despellejado hasta la muerte… Ramsay era un monstruo.

\- Lo sé –afirmó con decisión. Solo entonces el Perro la soltó y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estás aprendiendo a librar tus propias batallas, Pajarito –dijo Sandor antes de darse la vuelta-. Ya es más de lo que saben todos esos jodidos señores de mierda. Si algo te hace daño, lo matas.

Sansa no pudo contenerse.

\- Entonces, debisteis haberme dejado empujar a Joffrey aquel día –Sansa recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que su _amado_ Joffrey la había llevado a ver la cabeza de su padre clavada en una pica. De no ser por el Perro, probablemente habría terminado en el foso. "Pero me hubiera llevado a Joffrey conmigo".

El Perro se detuvo y se giró a mirarla.

\- Demasiado trabajo sacarte de allí, Pajarito. O podrías haberte caído junto con ese bastardo. Tus sesos hubieran terminado esparcidos por el suelo. Una lástima, con esa cara tan bonita tuya.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a responder, Sandor ya se había marchado, dejándola solo con el eco de una armadura al moverse y sus propios pensamientos.

El Perro siempre había cuidado de ella, hasta cuando Sansa no quería admitirlo. A veces se preguntaba por qué.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo :) He tardado un poco más porque quería tener clara la escena de la guerra y como la desarrollaré en el futuro._

 _Se que en cuestión de duración interna de la acción son apenas unas horas, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí, que es hasta donde tengo claro qué quiero contar y cómo voy a hacerlo. ¡Poco a poco se llega lejos!_

 _¡Brienne vuelve en el próximo capítulo! Puede no parecer una gran noticia, pero es un personaje que me gusta mucho, siempre la he visto una mujer muy fuerte._

 _Reviews y gracias por leerme *corazoncitos*_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que hace tiempo que no actualizo, pero estoy teniendo una pequeña crisis de inspiración porque quiero ser coherente con la historia, además, ahora estoy también con un Hayffie de Hunger Games, y es todo un caos jajaj Pero bueno, os traigo un capítulo nuevo (sí, lo sé, muy corto). Eso sí, no pienso dejar de escribir, ya tengo pensado qué saldrá en el próximo capítulo y su extensión volverá a ser la habitual, I swear :3_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

*El Cruce*

Walder Frey estaba sentado en su imitación mediocre de trono, escrutando con sus ojillos azules al hombre que tenía enfrente. El salón estaba excepcionalmente vacío, y es que no necesitaba a ninguno de sus hijos y nietos metiendo las narices donde no debían. Panda de inútiles… El señor del Cruce había tenido la esperanza de que alguno de sus numerosos hijos tendría una pizca de cerebro, pero no. Un par parecían más avispados que los demás, pero ninguno tenía un carácter destacable. Culpa de las mujeres, seguro. Se había casado con nueve, y ninguna le había dado un hijo digno de ocupar su lugar. Tampoco es que tuviera intención de morirse pronto, ¡ja! Como si no fuera eso lo que esperaban todos. Buitres. Podía verlos, escondidos en los rincones, conspirando contra él… Que siguieran conspirando. Pensaban que tenían alguna esperanza contra él, los muy imbéciles.

Sonrió con malicia a su huésped.

\- Tranquilo, yerno. Sansa Stark estará muerta dentro de poco, jeje. Cuando ganemos la guerra, el Norte será tuyo -Roose Bolton lo miró con esos ojos azules aguados que tenía. Otro imbécil. Pretendía hacerse con Invernalia una vez no quedara ningún Stark para reclamarla-. Qué lástima que esa putilla degollara a tu bastardo, eh, Bolton. Bueno, jeje, puedo darte otra hija si quieres más herederos –Walda la Gorda había muerto de forma sospechosa cuando tropezó bajando unas escaleras y se rompió el cuello. No es que a Walder Frey le importara mucho: tenía muchas más hijas, y las otras no zampaban ni la mitad que la gorda.

Bolton no cambió la expresión. Normal, como si ese hijo que había tenido fuera digno de su apellido. Todo el mundo sabía que los bastardos eran seres retorcidos por naturaleza. Él bien lo sabía: había tenido unos cuantos.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a matar a la Stark? Está a medio Poniente de distancia –Roose Bolton se llevó las manos a la espalda y se puso a pasear por la sala-. Podríamos enviar a algún mercenario a por ella...

\- Tonterías –cortó Walder Frey-. Desembarco del rey está lleno de soldados de la puta Targaryen; un mercenario no llegaría ni a Lecho de pulgas. Además, un pajarito me ha dicho que le han puesto al Perro de guardia. Me apuesto a uno de mis nietos a que a tu Montaña le gustaría encontrarse con su Perro, jeje –La Montaña que Cabalga había llegado al Cruce poco después de que las huestes dornienses atacaran la Roca.

Estaba rodeado de oportunistas y muertos de hambre.

\- No –prosiguió-, no podemos enviar a ninguno de mis hijos, todos se parecen demasiado a mí. Tampoco podemos llamar a un mercenario de las Ciudades Libres. Tardaríamos meses en dar con uno medianamente bueno, y nos costaría una fortuna –sonrió, mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban, amarillos y podridos-. Pero tengo otros planes, y ya están en marcha, jeje.

* * *

 _Me encantó escribir la parte de Walder Frey, a pesar de ser un personaje tan abominable. Soy rara, lo sé jajaja_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Holaa, ¡he vuelto! Traigo nuevo capítulo. **Aviso** ya, por si alguien no se ha leído los libros, de que se mencionan algunos personajes que no aparecen en la serie. _

_Espero que os guste :3_

 _¡Reviews! 3_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Sansa observaba cómo su hermana avanzaba, retrocedía, lanzaba estocadas.

Era impactante ver a su hermana pequeña, una niña bajita y delgada, enfrentarse a Brienne, mucho más alta que la mayoría de las mujeres y que algunos hombres.

Al principio, su hermana se había negado en redondo. Sansa intuía que algo había pasado mientras Arya y el Perro andaban por ahí. Algún tipo de enfrentamiento, había dado a entender su hermana. Sansa se preguntaba qué había llevado a su hermana a preferir quedarse con el Perro en vez de tomar a Brienne como escolta.

En cierto modo, podía entenderlo. Sandor tenía una presencia intimidante, pero reconfortaba saber que tenías a alguien así protegiéndote. Al menos, así se sentía Sansa en su presencia. Sin tener en cuenta que su hermana tenía el mismo carácter hosco que el hombre. Sí, eran tal para cual, aunque Arya se empeñara en querer matarlo.

Aun así, prefería que fuera Brienne quien entrenara a su hermana (aunque ella afirmara que ya sabía luchar con espada), en vez del Perro. Quería conservar entera a la única hermana que sabía con certeza que seguía viva. Ya había visto al Perro partir en dos a un hombre más de una vez y no creía que fuera el más indicado para instruir a una niña de catorce años.

Estaba demasiado lleno de ira.

Oyó que una voz la llamaba. Cuando se giró, vio a Tyrion dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella, seguido por dos inmaculados.

\- Lord Tyrion –saludó mientras él le besaba la mano.

\- Os he estado buscando, mi señora. ¿Os apetece dar un paseo? –preguntó.

\- Por supuesto –respondió Sansa, siempre tan educada-. Hoy hace un día precioso para pasear por los jardines, ¿no creéis?

Sansa sabía que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y no era una conversación que le gustaría tener en el patio de armas, donde cualquiera podría pasar por allí y oír su conversación.

Así que allí se dirigieron en silencio. Sansa había olvidado lo bonitos que podían ser los jardines reales. Había flores de todos los colores imaginables, y algunos que Sansa desconocía. En el norte, todo era blanco, gris o negro.

Tyrion abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla, frunciendo el ceño. Se giró hacia los que debían ser sus guardias. Seguramente la reina no confiaba plenamente en él todavía.

\- ¿Nunca os han dicho que está mal escuchar una conversación entre una dama y un caballero? –los dos guardias lo miraron, imperturbables, pero no se movieron. Tyrion suspiró-. No entendéis una palabra de lo que os digo, ¿verdad? –movió las manos, como espantando moscas-. ¡Vamos, vamos, echaos para atrás!

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos y luego clavaron su mirada en Tyrion, evaluando el posible riesgo que suponía separarse de él. Finalmente, se dieron media vuelta y se alejaron diez pasos. Tyrion sonrió a Sansa, indolente.

\- Es la ventaja de medir lo mismo que un niño de diez años. Nadie te ve como un peligro –se encogió de hombros.

Sansa rio suavemente. Nunca sería el hombre más apuesto del mundo, pero sí uno de los más astutos.

Fueron paseando lentamente hasta llegar a una fuente, donde Sansa se sentó. Siempre se había sentido un poco avergonzada por tener que hablar con el Gnomo desde tanta diferencia de altura. Tyrion se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándola, pensativo. Sansa intentó mirar a otro lado. Era de mala educación preguntar a alguien por qué te miraba, pero pensándolo bien, también era de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien, así que Sansa clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos oscuros de él, esperando.

Finalmente, Tyrion apartó la vista.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos viéramos, mi señora –Sansa ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Dónde quiere ir a parar?"- Y nuestra separación no ocurrió en muy buenas circunstancias, me temo.

"Ah, ahí está. Quiere saberlo. Quiere saber si fui yo".

\- Creo que podemos volver a tratarnos de tú, dada nuestra… relación –señaló Sansa. Pasó los dedos por la tela del vestido, alisándolo. Era una costumbre que había adquirido bajo el yugo de los Bolton y lo hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa. Miró a Tyrion a los ojos-. No fui yo. Yo no maté a Joffrey -Torció el gesto-. Al menos no directamente.

Tyrion frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Directamente?

\- Lord Baelish y lady Olenna –explicó-. ¿Os acordáis de ser Dontos? –Tyrion asintió-. Me dijo que podía sacarme de Desembarco, pero lo que yo no sabía era que detrás de todo el plan se escondía Meñique –su voz empezaba a tensarse a medida que se acordaba de Meñique-. Consiguió que yo llevara un collar que me regaló ser Dontos. ¿Recordáis cuando lady Olenna se acercó para saludarnos? En ese momento cogió disimuladamente una piedra del collar, que resultó ser veneno y lo debió de poner en la copa de Joffrey cuando nadie miraba.

Tyrion parpadeó, incrédulo, y estalló en carcajadas. Sansa lo miró, perpleja. No entendía qué tenía todo aquello de gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que Tyrion casi muere por un asesinato que no cometió. Finalmente, Tyrion pudo contenerse. Se secó las lágrimas de la risa.

\- No sé si alegrarme porque por fin conozco la verdad o lamentarme por haber perdido a dos de los manipuladores más astutos de Poniente. ¡Menos mal que aún me queda Varys!

Sansa sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo sería el ser tan inteligente? Probablemente muy aburrido, puesto que no había nadie con quién discutir. Su padre le había dicho una vez que a la gente le gustaba burlarse de sus amigos y enemigos, pero que también encontraba gran placer en recibir burlas de los demás, para así elaborar mentiras aún mejores sobre ellos. Así funcionaba Poniente. Sansa se había escandalizado entonces; para ella, los verdaderos caballeros y damas no se rebajarían nunca a un comportamiento tan rastrero.

Después de pasar tantos años en medio de asesinatos, alianzas y guerra, Sansa sabía que su padre nunca le había dicho mayor verdad que aquella.

Ella también tenía preguntas. Sabía que en algún momento en los últimos años, Tyrion había llegado a la corte de la _khaleesi_ , pero poco más.

\- ¿Por qué os decidisteis por Essos? Hubierais podido vivir tranquila y anónimamente en cualquiera de sus ciudades –Eso es lo que ella hubiera hecho, de haber podido. Pero todo el mundo tenía planes para ella-. ¿Por qué ella?

Tyrion se rascó la barbilla.

\- Ser Jorah, siempre tan considerado, decidió que mi futuro estaría mejor aprovechado si me llevaba con su reina. Mencionó algo sobre un perdón…- dijo vagamente con un ademán de la mano-. Estuve muy ajetreado, sí –contó alegremente-. Hasta que tuvimos que venir volando (algunos literalmente) hasta aquí. Dijeron que el Norte era un infierno. Yo no estuve, por supuesto, pero…

La miró significativamente, esperando que ella le diera detalles. Sansa apretó los labios y desvió la vista. Las campánulas estaban especialmente bonitas aquel año.

\- No vi mucho. Solo sé que Ramsay –torció el gesto al decir su nombre. Le salía inconscientemente, y dudaba mucho que pudiera dejar de hacerlo algún día- salió al encuentro de Stannis Baratheon. Cuando volvió… -a Sansa empezaron a temblarle las manos- yo… lo maté. Después de eso, lady Brienne me sacó de Invernalia, nos encontramos con Meñique, apareció mi madre, lo mató, y aquí estoy –relató rápidamente.

Tyrion la miró compasivamente y le dio un suave apretón en la mano. Obviando el hecho de que la miraba con pena (Sansa odiaba que la miraran así), le sonrió, agradeciendo su apoyo. Siempre se había portado muy bien con ella y seguía haciéndolo.

Se levantaron al unísono y siguieron paseando tranquilamente, hablando de banalidades. Sansa evitó preguntar por ser Jaime, al igual que sabía que Tyrion no le preguntaría sobre los rumores que seguro que había oído sobre su difunto esposo. No había nada que conversar con alguien que también tenía sus propios secretos. Eran los menos entrometidos.

En un recodo del camino, apareció la reina, acompañada por la muchacha morena que nunca se separaba de ella. Se acercaron a ellas y Sansa y Tyrion hicieron una reverencia.

\- Lord Tyrion, si me permitís, me gustaría hablar a solas con lady Sansa –dijo escuetamente la reina.

Tyrion aún no había recuperado la confianza de su majestad, y lo sabía, así que después de otra reverencia, dio media vuelta y se alejó silbando alegremente. Sansa lamentó que tuviera que irse. Con él, la conversación siempre fluía de forma natural. Vio cómo pasaba entre sus guardias y chasqueaba los dedos, indicándoles que le siguieran. Intentó no sonreír, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

Se volvió al notar que un brazo se enlazaba con el suyo. La reina la instó suavemente a seguir andando. La muchacha morena las seguía a poca distancia.

\- He pasado por el patio y he visto a vuestra hermana entrenando con lady Brienne –dijo la reina-. No lucha nada mal, para su corta edad –Sansa asintió. Estaba orgullosa de su hermana, que no necesitaba a nadie que cuidara de ella-. Algún día podría entrar a formar parte de mi ejército.

Sansa la miró, asombrada. Aunque había oído que había mujeres en las compañías libres, no había visto a ninguna entre las filas de los ejércitos de Daenerys Targaryen.

\- Os diría que es un honor, pero mi hermana vive bajo sus propias normas –explicó Sansa. No sabía si Arya saltaría de alegría ante la noticia o la rechazaría con desdén. Siempre había sido una chiquilla imprevisible.

A Sansa le vino a la mente algo que había dicho Tyrion antes. Había hablado de dragones… Pero en Desembarco del rey no había ningún dragón. No era algo que pudiera mantenerse escondido.

\- Majestad, si me permitís el atrevimiento… ¿Es cierto? –La reina enarcó una ceja-. Los dragones. Dicen que quedan tres dragones vivos, y que los tres los tenéis vos. Pero, obviamente, no están aquí –señaló.

La reina suspiró y la miró con seriedad. Sansa sabía que estaba evaluando si podía confiar en ella. También sabía que respondería. De otro modo, no habría tenido ningún sentido entablar aquella conversación.

\- Solo un dragón es mío realmente –respondió al fin-. Drogon se fue cuando volvimos del norte. No sé dónde está exactamente –dijo, compungida-, pero sé que acudirá cuando lo necesite. Viserion y Rhaegal están con sus jinetes en Mereen. La ciudad sigue teniendo algunos problemas de gobierno. Quentin Martell se quedará allí hasta que las cosas mejoren –hizo una breve pausa-. Mi sobrino está con él.

A Sansa se le descolgó la mandíbula, pero consciente de que no era un comportamiento adecuado para una dama, cerró la boca rápidamente. ¿Sobrino? No tenía ni idea de que Viserys Targaryen había tenido un hijo. No, no podía ser. El hermano mayor de Daenerys apenas tenía diez años más que ella. Era imposible que hubiera tenido un hijo con edad suficiente para montar un dragón.

\- ¿Sobrino? –se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Aegon no murió el día que Robert Baratheon conquistó Desembarco –explicó la reina.

Así que era eso, pensó Sansa. Un hijo de Rhaegar y Elia había sobrevivido. Pero, si Aegon Targaryen estaba vivo…

\- No es mi intención ofenderos, majestad, pero ¿no sería entonces Aegon el legítimo heredero? –planteó Sansa.

Se detuvieron delante de un arbusto desconocido para Sansa. Daenerys acarició las flores rojas y blancas, sin arrancar ninguna. Se giró para mirar a Sansa. Sonrió de forma enigmática.

\- Las cosas son mucho más difíciles de lo que parecen.

Sansa no pudo evitar reír.

\- Nada es fácil en este mundo, majestad.

La reina se unió a sus risas. Se volvió hacia su acompañante.

\- Creo que no os he presentado. Lady Sansa, esta es Missandei, mi consejera y más fiel amiga.

Sansa miró a la joven, que miraba hacia abajo, sonrojada, y sonrió.

\- Una vive para serviros, _khaleesi_ –miró a Sansa-. Es un honor conoceros, lady Sansa.

Estuvieron más de una hora paseando. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí, vería a tres jóvenes cuchicheando, riendo y compartiendo secretos, cuando en realidad eran una reina, una hija del Norte y una antigua esclava. Pero, en cierta manera, seguían siendo tres jóvenes. Sansa tuvo que admitir que había echado de menos relacionarse con gente de su edad. La ayudaba a olvidarse durante un rato de todo lo que había vivido.

Sansa les habló de su infancia, Daenerys de lo gordo que estaba el magister Ilyrio (aseguraba que se podía comer un cerdo entero en una comida, y aún le sobraba hueco para el postre) y Missandei de cómo había aprendido todos los idiomas que sabía. La reina, que seguía sin creer que pudiera saber tanto, la obligó a decir el nombre de una flor en diecinueve idiomas distintos. La cara de frustración de Daenerys cuando Missandei superó el reto fue muy graciosa.

La _khaleesi_ invitó a Sansa a comer algo con ella, y siguieron la conversación en la habitación de la reina, que daba al mar.

A media tarde, Sansa salió a buscar a su hermana. No la había visto desde aquella mañana. No estaba en su habitación, por lo que Sansa se dirigió al patio de armas, pero allí tampoco estaba. Decidió hacer un último esfuerzo y se encaminó a los jardines. Si no estaba allí, cesaría la búsqueda. Probablemente habría ido a explorar por la ciudad; Arya era un espíritu inquieto.

Al acercarse a la fuente donde se había sentado con Tyrion, vio una figura delgada subida en ella. Allí estaba.

Se acercó a Arya sigilosamente, curiosa por saber qué hacía.

\- Hola, Sansa –saludó su hermana.

Sansa frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella, si tenía los ojos cerrados?

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó. Arya caminaba de puntillas por el borde de la fuente.

\- Practicar – dijo Arya por toda respuesta.

Sansa levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Eso es practicar? –dijo, desafiante. Su hermana abrió un ojo y la miró-. Eso puedo hacerlo yo también –afirmó en tono petulante. Arya no era la única que podía burlarse de los demás.

Arya se detuvo y bajó de un salto. Se plantó frente a su hermana y señaló la fuente con una mano, como invitando a Sansa a que lo intentara. A Sansa se le heló la sonrisa. Si no lo intentaba, quedaría como una cobarde delante de su hermana pequeña.

Se armó de valor y, quitándose los zapatos, se arremangó el vestido y se subió a la fuente. Miró dentro de la fuente y tragó saliva. Vista desde donde estaba ella, parecía mucho más profunda que desde fuera.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah, no, no, con los ojos cerrados –señaló con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sansa la fulminó con la mirada y cerró los ojos. "Po qué me meto en estos líos", se lamentó. "Me voy a caer, me voy a caer…" pensaba mientras daba el primer paso. Dio otro, y otro más. Se relajó un poco.

\- No es tan difícil -dijo socarronamente.

Fue a dar otro paso, pero algo la empujó ligeramente hacia la izquierda, y Sansa perdió pie. Cayó dentro de la fuente. El agua fría la golpeó con de repente, y Sansa soltó un grito. Se miró: estaba toda mojada, y probablemente su pelo no estuviera mucho mejor que el vestido.

Miró indignada a su hermana, que ya estaba tirada en el piso partiéndose de risa. Intentó mantener el gesto ofendido, pero la risa de Arya era tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar echarse a reír ella también.

De repente, alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. Cuando Sansa se giró, se encontró con el Perro, que intentaba mantenerse serio, pero las comisuras de los labios levantadas lo delataban.

Sansa se incorporó rápidamente e intentó alisarse el vestido. Fue inútil: estaba tan empapada que lo único que consiguió fue que se le pegara aun más al cuerpo, así que desistió.

\- Ser Sandor –saludó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en aquellos momentos.

\- La reina os llama –el Perro la miró de arriba abajo. Sansa, consciente de lo fino que era el vestido, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por cubrirse un poco.

"Si ya me quedaba poca dignidad, ahora acaba de desaparecer", pensó Sansa, frustrada al ver que no podría salir de allí sin levantarse el vestido hasta medio muslo. Soltando un suspiro impaciente, el Perro se acercó a ella, la cogió por la cintura y la sacó de la fuente sin ningún esfuerzo. Sansa se apoyó en él y notó los músculos de sus brazos contraerse. No había duda de por qué era uno de los hombres más temibles de los siete reinos.

Sansa lo miró, y vio que volvía a mirarla de arriba abajo. Estuvo a punto de espetarle que dejara de hacer eso, cuando vio que se quitaba la capa gris y la rodeaba con ella. Sansa se cubrió totalmente con ella, y en seguida empezó a sentir el calor de la tela. Abrió la boca para agradecérselo, pero él habló primero:

\- Venga, pajarito, no está bien hacer esperar a una reina.

Sansa caminó en silencio, temiendo lo que pudieran pensar de ella cuando la vieran así, hecha un desastre y mojada. Miró con rencor a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué? –Su hermana puso cara de inocente-. Yo no he hecho nada.

\- ¡Me has empujado! –la acusó Sansa en voz baja. No necesitaba empezar una discusión a viva voz allí en medio.

Arya sonrió y no se dignó a responder, sabiendo que Sansa se molestaría aún más.

Llegaron al salón del trono, seguidas siempre por el Perro, que entró con ellas. Sentada en el trono estaba la reina, que las miró con expresión grave en cuanto entraron. También estaba Missandei, que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, y una mujer desconocida.

Se pararon a unos cuantos metros del trono.

\- Esta mujer, Osha –dijo la reina, señalando a la desconocida-, afirma que acompañaba a vuestro hermano Rickon cuando huyeron de Invernalia.

Sansa miró a la mujer detenidamente. Saltaba a la vista que era una salvaje. La miró desconfiada. ¿Por qué iba a ir su hermanito pequeño con una salvaje? Arya se adelantó.

\- ¿Rickon está aquí? –preguntó con ansiedad.

La mujer apretaba con fuerza los puños y las miró durante un buen rato, sin decir nada.

Sansa se estremeció. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Rickon… -empezó a decir con voz rota- Rickon está muerto. Lo mató un hombre al que llaman la Montaña.

* * *

 _Dios mío, me he sentido casi tan mala como George R.R. Martin :( espero que podáis perdonarme_


	7. Capítulo 7

_¡Felices fiestas con atraso y feliz año nuevo por adelantado! Aquí va otro capítulo :3 Gracias por los reviews 3_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

El mundo se desvaneció alrededor de Sansa. ¿Qué dioses tan crueles eran aquellos, que devolvían a un hermano que no sabía que estaba con vida, muerto? Malditos fueran Los Siete. Malditos fueran los Dioses Antiguos. Ojalá ardieran todos.

Se quedó allí plantada, en silencio, hasta que la voz de su hermana la hizo reaccionar:

\- ¡Sois unos monstruos! –gritó. Sansa la miró, sorprendida, pero no hablaba con ella. Había desenfundado a Aguja y se encaraba ahora con el Perro, que la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

\- No digas gilipolleces, niña –respondió él en tono hastiado-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy mi hermano.

Arya se lanzó hacia él espada en mano, pero Sandor Clegane la esquivó con un simple viraje hacia la derecha. Soltó una carcajada, lo que sirvió para enfurecer más a su hermana.

En ese momento, Sansa reaccionó. No podía permitir que su hermana (la única que le quedaba) se lastimara en un arrebato de ira. Antes de que se enfrentara de nuevo al Perro, Sansa la sujetó por detrás.

\- ¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, furiosa.

Forcejearon, hasta que Sansa recibió un codazo en el pómulo y la soltó. Se llevó dos dedos a la mejilla, y cuando los miró, estaban manchados de sangre. "Qué curioso", pensó, "no duele".

\- Arya, ya basta –dijo con voz calmada-. Él no tiene la culpa.

Su hermana la miró, dolida.

\- ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! –Le recriminó Arya- ¡Por tu culpa murió padre! –Sansa se quedó sin respiración. Aquello le había dolido mucho más que mil golpes seguidos-. ¡Tú, siempre poniéndote del lado de los demás! ¡Eres una-

La bofetada sonó claramente en el salón medio vacío. Su hermana se quedó con la palabra en la boca. La mejilla empezó a ponérsele roja.

\- Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo –ordenó Sansa en tono frío.

Arya le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

\- ¡Tendrías que haber muerto tú en vez de ellos! –gritó su hermana mientras desaparecía de allí como una exhalación.

"Veo que en algo estamos de acuerdo, hermanita".

"Qué extraño", pensó, "no tengo ganas de llorar. Sé que está mal, pero no puedo. Quizás Arya tenga suerte, y estoy empezando a morir por dentro".

No quería mirar a nadie. Lo único que ansiaba era desaparecer de allí. Hacerse pequeña. Y puede que, con suerte, el dolor se haría tan diminuto que desaparecería.

\- Ser Sandor, vuestra espada –pidió, mirando al frente.

El hombre vaciló al llevarse la mano a la empuñadura, pero finalmente desenvainó su enorme espada y se la tendió. Sansa la cogió con fuerza (pesaba muchísimo) y salió de allí pausadamente.

*Sandor *

Sandor se llevó la mano inconscientemente al cinto por enésima vez aquella tarde. El Pajarito había desaparecido horas atrás y no había dado señales de vida desde entonces. Sandor había pasado casualmente más de una vez por su habitación, pero el Pajarito había volado del nido. La zorra de su hermana tampoco estaba en su habitación, pero le importaba una mierda. Seguramente había ido a hacer como que luchaba contra algún saco de harina o contra aquella mujer que era una burla pobre de caballero. Sandor lanzó un escupitajo al suelo del patio.

La chica que iba siempre con la reina se acercó a él. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Qué más daba, no tenía intención de aprendérselo, de todas formas. Era bastante bonita: morena, alta, delgada, caderas prominentes. No tan bonita como su Pajarito, por supuesto. Ned Stark había sido un imbécil, pero al menos a esa hija la había hecho bien. Lástima que el grano en el culo que era su hermana no fuera igual.

\- Señor.

\- No soy ningún señor, niña –gruñó él.

Que jodida manía tenían todos de referirse a él como _señor_ o _caballero_. Antes se cortaba una mano que dejaba que lo convirtieran en uno más de esos inútiles sacos de mierda que se hacían llamar caballeros.

\- La reina le pide amablemente que vaya a buscar a lady Sansa –la chica parecía realmente preocupada. El Pajarito sabía cómo ganarse a la gente, siempre con sus cumplidos y palabras amables. No tanto como antes, pero bueno, al menos salió cuerda de sus matrimonios. Y entera, lo cual ya era más extraordinario. El Bastardo de Fuerte terror tenía fama de coleccionar las pieles de sus víctimas. Qué inmundicia humana. Suerte que el Pajarito había acabado con él. Pagaría por haberlo visto.

Miró a la chica, que lo miraba expectante. Asintió bruscamente y salió de allí sin añadir nada más. Si hubiera sido otro, le hubiera respondido que la reina podía meterse su orden por su real culo, pero le tenía algo parecido al cariño a aquella niña. No, ya no era una niña rectificó, recordando cómo la tela del vestido se pegaba a sus curvas. Tampoco iba a engañarse. Lo que quería era tirársela, pero eso no podía ser.

Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta los jardines. Se paseó por allí, pero su búsqueda no dio resultados. Entonces se le ocurrió: a ella le gustaba rezar a esos árboles que los Stark llamaban dioses. Torció por un camino que daba al bosque de los dioses.

Allí estaba, arrodillada frente a un arciano. Se acercó a ella y se situó a su lado. El único signo de que lo había oído llegar fue la ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia donde él estaba. Tenía su espada apoyada en el regazo, con las dos manos encima.

\- Tenéis una espada bastante vieja –señaló con voz hueca.

\- Para matar a alguien no hace falta tener una espada nueva, Pajarito.

Se quedaron allí, ella arrodillada y él de pie, durante bastante tiempo. Sandor le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Empezaba a hacer frío, y ella tenía por toda protección una capa que, por cierto, era suya.

\- Quería partir el árbol en dos, ¿sabéis? –dijo ella distraídamente. Soltó una risa vacía-. Una espada y yo contra el mundo. Pero entonces me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿De qué, Pajarito? –preguntó él pacientemente.

\- De que solo es un árbol –levantó la vista y miró a Sandor con esos ojos del color del cielo-. Él no tiene la culpa de que mi familia esté muerta –miró al frente, al árbol con el rostro tallado-. Solo es un maldito árbol.

El Pajarito se incorporó lentamente y le devolvió la espada a Sandor, que se sintió más aliviado cuando la guardó en la funda.

\- Qué tonta debo parecer –dijo ella.

Sandor pensó en una respuesta cortante, pero por una vez, decidió callarse.

\- Vamos, Pajarito, a tu habitación –la empujó ligeramente por los hombros, pero ella no se movió.

Rompió a llorar de repente y Sandor se quedó helado. Mierda. Odiaba ver a la gente lloriquear por la mierda de vidas que tenían, pero no soportaba especialmente ver a una mujer llorar. Había matado a mujeres y niños, pero nunca los había hecho llorar. Prefería matarlos rápidamente y ahorrarse todo ese drama.

Le puso una mano al Pajarito en el hombro con vacilación. No sabía si sería bien recibido, pero ella hizo algo sorprendente: se volvió hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sandor la rodeó con los brazos y se percató de que estaba helada.

\- Ya está, Pajarito –dijo él. La cogió en brazos, viendo que de otra forma no conseguiría que se moviera. Ella pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Sandor.

La llevó a su habitación. Su doncella estaba allí, una niña de rizos rubios y cara de tonta. Se quedó mirándolos con cara de estúpida, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién estaba mirando, y apartó la vista. Sandor ni se molestó en dedicarle más tiempo del necesario. Estaba tan acostumbrado a las miradas de asco que ya no le importaba.

Dejó a Sansa encima de su cama. En el instante en que dejó de tener sus delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello lleno de cicatrices, echó de menos su tacto.

\- Enciende el fuego y haz que se cambie de ropa y coma algo –le dijo a la doncella. La chica asintió varias veces, sin ni siquiera mirarlo directamente.

Antes de salir de la habitación, cogió su capa. Inconscientemente, se la llevó a la nariz. Olía a ella.

*Sansa*

Sansa no comía. Apenas dormía. Ni se molestaba en cambiarse de ropa. Se pasaba el día en la cama, o en una silla al lado de la ventana. Alayne se desesperaba. Había intentado de todo: le había suplicado, había hecho como que no le importaba, incluso le había gritado. Sansa se había limitado a mirarla sin realmente verla.

"Por tu culpa murió padre". Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Arya tenía razón. Lo único de lo que se había preocupado era de estar hermosa para su amado Joffrey y de que nada arruinara su futura perfecta boda.

No podía llorar más. Tenía los ojos tan secos que le escocían. Estaba cansada de todo, muy cansada. Sentía que para lo único que servía era para ser un peón en el juego de alguien más. Algún día harían que la mataran, pero mientras tanto se movía por el tablero al antojo de alguien más.

La tarde del quinto día encerrada en su habitación, llamaron a la puerta. El día anterior, se había asegurado de que la puerta quedaba cerrada por dentro cuando Alayne salió. La muchacha había intentado que le abriera muchas veces, pero Sansa hizo como que no la oía. Necesitaba estar sola. Estaba cansada de las miradas de lástima. ¿No lo veían? No quería la compañía de nadie.

Ignoró la llamada, como había hecho con todas las anteriores.

Volvieron a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza.

\- Abre, Pajarito, no me obligues a echar la puerta abajo –la voz áspera del Perro sonó desde el otro lado.

Sansa se incorporó en la cama, sopesando si debía tomarse la amenaza del Perro en serio o no.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? No va a abrir –Sansa se levantó de un salto al oír a su hermana.

\- Cállate –gruñó el Perro.

Sansa suspiró. "Supongo que ya es hora de volver al mundo real".

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Sandor que miraba a Arya con cara de "Te dije que abriría" y una Arya que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estás horrible.

\- Aun así, sigo estando mejor que tú –replicó Sansa con voz queda.

Sandor empujó a Arya sin miramientos dentro de la habitación y cerró tras ella. Sansa y Arya se quedaron mirándose una a la otra durante un buen rato, hasta que Arya se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sansa la imitó, pero dejó un buen espacio entre ellas.

\- ¿Te duele? –preguntó su hermana, señalando la herida en el pómulo. Sansa se tocó la mejilla, era la primera vez en días que recordaba que la tenía. Negó con la cabeza.

Su hermana pateó el suelo y Sansa se miró las manos. Ella sabía qué decir, y conocía lo suficiente a Arya como para saber que era demasiado orgullosa como para dar el primer paso.

\- Fue culpa mía –dijo finalmente su hermana.

Sansa la miró sin comprender.

\- Pude matar a Gregor Clegane, pero cuando quise hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde –continuó Arya. Sonaba furiosa, consigo misma y con el mundo.

Sansa escuchó sin pestañear la historia de Jaqen H'ghar y de los tres nombres. Miró a su hermana, que había terminado con la vida de tantos hombres y aún no había llegado a su decimoquinto día del nombre. Arya era como el Muro. No se derretía. Se mantenía en pie, pasara lo que pasara.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, esperando que la rechazara, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sansa. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que Arya se levantó y le exigió que se diera un baño, porque según ella, olía peor que un caballo muerto.

Su hermana se quedó en la habitación mientras Alayne le llenaba la bañera y la ayudaba a meterse dentro. Sansa sabía que a esas alturas ya habría visto sus cicatrices, pero no preguntó nada, y ella no se sentía con ánimos para explicar esa historia.

\- Supongo que te habrás disculpado con el Perro –Sansa enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que no lo habría hecho.

Arya soltó un bufido.

\- Antes bebo meados de caballo.

Sansa rio. Su risa le sonó extraña, después de tantos días estando ausente.

\- Tienes una obsesión preocupante con los caballos, ¿sabes?

Arya le tiró el cepillo a la cabeza, pero erró y este terminó al otro lado de la habitación.

Arya se quedó pensativa.

\- Creo que el Perro quiere acostarse contigo –soltó de repente.

A la pobre Alayne casi se le cae la pastilla de jabón al suelo.

Sansa soltó un grito ahogado. ¿Había oído bien?

-¡Arya!

\- ¿Qué? –se quejó ella- Es cierto. Me lo dijo él una noche que estaba borracho. Bueno, casi siempre está borracho, pero como bebe tanto cuesta distinguir cuándo está sobrio y cuando no.

Sansa se sonrojó. Le parecía muy extraño estar hablando sobre relaciones íntimas con su hermana pequeña.

El Perro era irreverente, brusco y maleducado, sin contar las heridas que lo desfiguraban. Muchos lo consideraban una bestia, un monstruo.

Se tocó distraídamente las heridas de la espalda.

Sansa sabía por experiencia que había monstruos mucho peores.


	8. Capítulo 8

**NOTA:** _SIENTO NO HABER DEJADO ESTO CLARO AL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA :( La historia se sitúa en un futuro alternativo, Canción de Hielo y Fuego ya ha terminado; Daenerys y sus dragones aparecieron en Poniente para enfrentarse a los Otros, consiguiendo unir a (casi) todas las casas de Poniente. Venció a los Lannister y se proclamó reina con el apoyo y beneplácito de las casas restantes. El destino de Jon Snow es incierto, pero en mi historia no está muerto, solo desaparecido (de momento). También he decidido mantener vivos a algunos personajes que ya han muerto en los libros/serie porque les tenía cariño :) o porque me convenía para la trama (¡SPOILER!ser Barristan, Jorah Mormont, Quentin Martell). ¡Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre de momento!_

 _Gracias por leerme :3_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

Sansa esperaba, sentada en la misma fuente donde se había caído días atrás. Miraba el agua, que reflejaba el cielo azul y los árboles que había alrededor. Sansa se fijó en su reflejo. Lo único remarcable era el pelo, rojo como las hojas en otoño, y los ojos, que se fundían con el azul del cielo. Seguía estando un poco pálida y demacrada, pero eso era consecuencia de los días que había pasado sin probar bocado. Pasó los dedos por la superficie del agua, emborronando momentáneamente su reflejo.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos grises de Osha, que se acercaba por el camino. Sansa se fijó en que se movía como un depredador cazando a su presa: con sigilo y elegancia. Tenía un aire salvaje que delataba su procedencia, así como esos ojos, del color del invierno.

\- ¿Queríais verme, señora? –La mujer se paró a unos pasos de Sansa. Todo en su postura mostraba respeto y sumisión hacia una persona que sabía que era de rango superior, menos su mirada. Había algo de salvaje escondido detrás de esos grandes ojos. Si el frío tuviera algún color, sería ese tono de gris.

Sansa le indicó con una mano que se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo fue? –No servían de nada los formalismos. A mayor rapidez, menos dolor. Era algo que su marido le había enseñado muy bien. Se había encargado de no ahorrarle ni un minuto de sufrimiento.

\- Nos enteramos de que os dirigíais a la capital, y después de separarnos del señorito Bran, no sabía bien dónde llevarme al niño, así que pensé que sería buena idea traerlo a la capital, pues había oído rumores de que Sansa Bolton se dirigía a Desembarco –Sansa torció el gesto al oír "Bolton", pero no dijo nada. Muy que le pesara, era su apellido de casada-. Se nos terminaron las provisiones justo al llegar a las tierras de los ríos, así que dejé a Rickon en una casa medio derrumbada, cerca del camino, y me fui a cazar. Cuando volvía, vi que salía humo de la casa, así que me acerqué corriendo. Ese niño estúpido había encendido una hoguera para calentarse –lo dijo con el mismo tono de una madre que recrimina a un hijo, pero sin acritud-. No corrí lo suficiente. Ellos llegaron antes que yo. Eran una docena, comandados por el hombre más grande y corpulento que he visto nunca, y eso –miró a Sansa-, que he visto muchos en esta vida. Me escondí detrás de unos matorrales, a pocos metros de distancia, y vi… -paró un momento y se aclaró la voz con rabia, como si le diera vergüenza sentir pena- Vi cómo esa mole humana entraba y sacaba al niño a rastras. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, no sé qué contesto el niño, y le cortó la garganta. No creo que Rickon tuviera tiempo de ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando –a Sansa le temblaban las manos. Osha le cubrió las manos con la suya durante un instante, dándole un apretón-. Apenas sufrió.

\- Gracias –dijo Sansa con voz estrangulada.

\- Rickon nunca habló de vos –Sansa la miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos-. Si me permitís el atrevimiento.

Sansa sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso –Osha rió-. La verdad es que nunca estuvimos muy unidos –confesó Sansa, desviando la mirada-. Él era demasiado pequeño y llorón y yo una niña tonta.

\- No parece que ahora seáis una mujer hecha y derecha –apuntó Osha. Sansa la miró entre sorprendida y divertida-. Sin ánimo de ofender -añadió rápidamente.

Sansa se miró en el agua de la frente. Apenas tenía dieciocho años y ya se había casado dos veces (con nefastos resultados), había sido torturada, había matado a un hombre… Era una niña cargada con las experiencias de alguien mucho mayor, incapaz de volver a la vida que tenía antes.

\- No, a mí tampoco me lo parece –de repente, cayó en algo-: Has dicho que os separasteis de Bran…

\- Sí –confirmó ella-, Bran se marchó al norte con los Reed –Sansa intentó hacer memoria. Si no recordaba mal, aquellos eran vasallos de su señor padre. O lo fueron, por lo menos.

\- ¿Al norte? ¿Te refieres a más allá del Muro?

A Osha aquello le pareció gracioso.

\- Olvidaba que para vosotros el norte termina en el Muro. Señores sureños –desdeñó con una sonrisa. Sansa no pudo contradecirla: ella era del Norte, pero suponía que, desde la perspectiva de alguien que vivía Más Allá, todos debían de parecer sureños a sus ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue de él? –preguntó. No quería sonar muy ilusionada.

Osha negó con la cabeza.

\- Iba persiguiendo a un cuervo de tres ojos –Sansa frunció el ceño; no existían pájaros así. Después recordó que estaba hablando con alguien que probablemente había convivido con los monstruos de sus historias-. No creo que vuelva nunca –Sansa bajó la mirada, entristecida-. Al menos, no como lo conocisteis –añadió en todo misterioso.

Sansa decidió no insistir; el tiempo le había enseñado que lo que estaba destinado a volver a ella, lo haría. Y lo que no… Bueno, quizás alguno de los dioses de Más Allá del Muro cuidara de Bran. U Hodor, pensó con una sonrisa.

\- Quedamos tan pocos Stark que… -suspiró. Recordó con tristeza a su familia: sus padres, sus cinco hermanos. Ahora solo quedaban dos vivas y dos en paradero desconocido. Miró a Osha con una sonrisa- Gracias.

Osha hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se levantó.

\- ¿Sabéis? En mi pueblo dicen que la gente que tiene ese color de pelo ha sido bendecida por el fuego. Que los dioses os protejan.

Los dioses no la habían ayudado últimamente, pero no le pareció adecuado expresarse así. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, no eximida de tristeza, y no apartó la mirada de aquella mujer salvaje que cuidó de su hermano hasta que un recodo del camino se la tragó.

Se levantó y se dirigió al patio de armas. Le gustaba ver a Arya entrenarse. Si solo ella fuera capaz… Se miró las manos, tan blancas y delicadas. En su vida había blandido un puñal, mucho menos una espada, pero en aquellos momentos hubiera preferido tener el espíritu salvaje de su hermana en vez de quedarse junto el fuego a coser con la septa Mordana.

Era demasiado tarde para eso también.

Miró a su hermana, tan concentrada en empuñar la espada como era debido y buscar los puntos flacos de su oponente. En cuando Brienne la vio, se detuvo y le hizo una profunda reverencia. Arya, en cambio, apenas le dedicó una mirada y volvió a su ocupación.

Oyó unas risas en el otro extremo del patio. Sansa no era la única espectadora del duelo entre la mujer y la niña. Tres soldados las señalaban y hacían bromas al respecto. Sansa no distinguía qué decían desde aquella distancia, pero no le hacía falta, por la expresión de burla y desprecio de aquellos soldados. Hombres, siempre menospreciando a las mujeres. Les recriminaban que eran ellos quienes luchaban las batallas, y en cuanto una mujer intentaba realizar el mismo trabajo que ellos, se reían de ellas y les decían que nunca serían capaces.

Por la expresión tensa de su hermana, supo que no era la primera vez que aquello pasaba. Brienne parecía casi inafectada, pero Sansa sabía por el ceño ligeramente fruncido de la mujer que se estaba dominando por no enfrentarse a ellos. Sansa se alegró de haberle pedido que entrenara a su hermana: era un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Su hermana necesitaba aprender a ser paciente y disciplinada, pero ella no. Se dirigió a aquellos hombres con paso tranquilo pero decidido. Los hombres seguían riéndose y bromeando entre ellos, pero en cuanto la vieron acercarse se irguieron.

\- Decidme, ¿no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? –preguntó con la poca amabilidad que podía sentir hacia esos estúpidos. Los tres se miraron entre ellos sin comprender-. ¿Os parece gracioso burlaros de dos damas?

Uno de ellos la miró, condescendiente.

\- Una dama de verdad no ensucia así el buen nombre de un caballero.

Sansa le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio.

\- Entonces, si cojo ahora mismo una espada, ¿dejo de ser una dama? –Ninguno respondió-. ¿Sabéis quiénes sois? –señaló a las dos combatientes, que se habían detenido y miraban la escena, sorprendidas-. Son lady Brienne de Tarth y lady Arya de Invernalia. Ahora –entrecerró los ojos-, pedidles perdón.

Se miraron entre ellos y soltaron ruidos de burla e incredulidad. Uno de ellos se acercó a Sansa, quien no retrocedió. No podía dejarse amedrentar.

\- Escúchame bien… -el hombre cayó al mismo tiempo que una sombra se cernía sobre Sansa. Cuando se giró, la imponente figura del Perro la recibió.

\- ¿Qué coño estabas diciendo, escoria? –preguntó el Perro en tono calmado, como quien habla sobre el tiempo.

El hombre que se había acercado a Sansa retrocedió aún más, tragando saliva. No se atrevió a responder.

\- Eso pensaba yo –dijo el Perro, poniendo una mano sobre su espada-. Si vuelvo a veros haciendo el vago por aquí, os arrancaré las entrañas y luego os haré limpiar el desperdicio.

Los soldados desaparecieron de allí en menos de lo que se tarda en respirar. Sansa se giró para enfrentarse al hombre.

\- Así que el Pajarito ya sale de su nido –señaló él.

Sansa obvió aquella especie de saludo para acusarlo:

\- No teníais por qué intervenir, ser Sandor.

El Perro rió.

\- Sí, claro, porque tenías la situación totalmente bajo control –dijo con ironía-. Podrían despedazarte con una mano, y ni siquiera hubieran necesitado sus espadas –añadió con malicia.

\- No en mi presencia, Perro –Brienne se acercó.

Sansa los miró alternativamente. Brienne de Tarth era la única persona capaz de quitarle importancia a la imponente figura de Sandor Clegane. Sansa se sentía diminuta al lado de ambos.

\- Que te jodan a ti y a tu complejo de pene –soltó el Perro.

Brienne hizo ademán de echar mano de su espada, pero Sansa se interpuso entre los dos. Apoyó una mano en el pecho de metal del Perro.

\- Basta –le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos-, por favor –añadió.

\- Oh, vamos, Sansa –intervino Arya desde su posición, unos metros más allá, seguía entrenando con un oponente imaginario, lanzando estocadas al aire-, siempre acabas con toda la diversión.

Sansa la fulminó con la mirada, pero era inútil; su hermana estaba más pendiente de alguien que no existía que de ella.

\- Como deseéis, mi señora –Brienne fue la primera en ceder. Hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza y se situó enfrente a Arya.

Sansa miró al Perro, que lucía una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Me voy –soltó de repente. Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

Sansa lo miró sin entender. Cuando asimiló lo que había oído, salió en pos de Sandor. Consiguió alcanzarlo casi cuando llegaban a la habitación de él, y solo porque el Perro había sido tan _considerado_ como para detenerse.

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? –preguntó, olvidando momentáneamente las formalidades.

\- He oído rumores. Mi hermano está saqueando aldeas al sur de los Gemelos –siempre que mencionaba a Gregor Clegane, lo hacía soltando tal veneno por la boca que Sansa se asustaba de que alguien pudiera albergar tanto odio. Ni ella misma, tantos meses bajo la constante tortura espiritual y física que era haber vivido con Ramsay Bolton, creía ser capaz de llegar a ese nivel. El Perro parecía alimentarse de odio.

\- Oh –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder. Se recompuso rápidamente-. Espero que encontréis lo que tanto anheláis.

El Perro desenvainó la espada; el primer impulso de Sansa fue el de retroceder, pero entonces recordó que él nunca le haría daño. Sandor cogió un mechón de cabello del pelo de Sansa, rozándole levemente la mejilla con los dedos callosos. Levantó la espada y se lo cortó. Sansa se llevó una mano al mechón, ahora mucho más corto que el resto de su cabello, y miró al Perro, interrogante.

\- Créeme, Pajarito, no es eso lo que más anhelo –levantó el mechón hasta tenerlo a la altura de los ojos; la miró-. Para que me dé suerte –dijo.

A Sansa aquello le pareció gracioso.

\- No creo que necesitéis mucha suerte.

\- Aun así –repuso él mientras se alejaba, acariciando el mechón rojo como la sangre de Sansa con los dedos.

* * *

 _Echaré de menos al Perro, la verdad :(_


	9. Capítulo 9

_Ha pasado casi una vida desde la última vez que publiqué (Shame on me), pero ¡he vuelto! Y ayer se estrenó Juego de Tronos *_* ¡Qué primer capítulo! No diré nada para no hacer spoilers, pero me ha encantado, echaba de menos ver la serie, la emoción de esperar un nuevo capítulo..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

Hacía tres semanas que Sandor Clegane había abandonado Desembarco del rey. Sansa se sentía un poco desprotegida sin la imponente presencia del Perro detrás de ella, guardándola. También temía por él; a pesar de la fuerza y fiereza del Perro, Sansa no sabía si eso sería suficiente para enfrentarse a la mole inhumana que era Gregor Clegane, la Montaña que Cabalga.

Sansa no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Como hacía cada mañana, se dirigió hacia el patio de entrenamiento para ver a Brienne y su hermana pelear. Pero aquella mañana, el lugar estaba vacío. Contrariada, fue en busca de su hermana. Sabía que Arya era un espíritu libre, pero aquel ritual matutino llevaba repitiéndose cada mañana invariablemente. No había motivo para esperar que no estuviera allí.

—¡Johanna! —Sansa interceptó a la doncella de su hermana cuando esta iba hacia las cocinas. La muchacha se acercó a ella rápidamente y se inclinó con una reverencia—. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva de forma nerviosa.

—Sigue en su alcoba, mi señora. No me ha dejado entrar.

—Arya puede ser brusca a veces, pero no pretende ofenderte —A veces, rectificó Sansa mentalmente.

—Oh, no pretendía insinuar que lo fuera, mi señora —Johanna había enrojecido notablemente—. Es solo que… a veces me da miedo.

Sansa rio; entendía bien cómo se sentía.

Llamó con suavidad a la puerta de Arya. Nadie respondió.

—Arya, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme —En realidad solo era intuición. Si su hermana quisiera, podría estar montada ya en un caballo en el Camino Real, a unas cuantas decenas de millas de Desembarco.

Sansa pegó la oreja a la puerta, no se oía nada. De repente, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera hacia delante.

Arya enarcó una ceja.

—Está mal cotillear detrás de las puertas.

Sansa bufó.

—Ahora vas a decirme tú qué es propio de una dama i qué no.

Esperó ver a su hermana sonreír, pero la muchacha se limitó a sentarse en su cama, cabizbaja. Sansa frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía a Arya tan preocupada? Se sentó a su lado.

Arya hacía girar algo entre sus dedos flacos. Una moneda. Una moneda braavosi.

—Me voy —anunció de improviso.

Sansa se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo que se iba?

—¿Adónde? —preguntó, aún sin asimilar las palabras de su hermana.

—Bravos.

La pelirroja miró a su hermana pequeña. Desde que aprendiera a caminar, había despertado en Arya el deseo de aventura. Peleaba mejor que sus hermanos pequeños, era mejor con el arco, aguantaba mejor los golpes.

Los lobos solo sobrevivían si vivían en manada, pero Arya Stark era un lobo solitario.

Sansa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Iba a quedarse sola. De nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero quedarme aquí atrapada —Aquello tenía sentido. Sansa lo entendía mucho más de lo que Arya pensaba.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó. Intuía que no le gustaría la respuesta. Así fue.

—Esta noche.

—Ibas a irte sin despedirte, ¿verdad? —Arya miró hacia otro lado, incómoda—. Temías que te lo impidiera —No era una pregunta, Sansa sabía que así era.

Sin preguntar antes, la pelirroja abrazó con fuerza a su hermanita. Arya no protestó, sino que respondió al abrazo con uno más fuerte.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Sansa se apartó y miró a su hermana sin entender.

—No me fío de la reina. Seguro que intenta detenerme.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Arya miró a su hermana como si no pudiera creer que no lo hubiera descubierto ya.

—Somos la llave del Norte, Sansa. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en querer casarnos con algún noble con pretensiones de grandeza?

Sansa soltó un grito ahogado. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella? Vivía en aquellas paredes de cristal, paseaba por los jardines de alabastro, pero en el fondo, aquello era una jaula para un pájaro raro y precioso.

Suspiró. Ella no era su hermana. No, no podía huir y dejarlo todo atrás. La habían criado como una dama, y así estaba acostumbrada a vivir. Pero se mataría antes de permitir que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran. No pasaría aquello de nuevo.

—Te acompañaremos. Brienne y yo—añadió—. Nadie más se enterará —prometió.

Aquella noche, tres caballos negros que se confundían en la oscuridad salieron de Desembarco hacia el puerto. Los tres jinetes tenían un aspecto peculiar: uno de ellos era grande, enorme, con el pelo rubio y lacio, otro era pequeño y delgado, y el último llevaba la capucha puesta para disimular el pelo rojo como el fuego.

La despedida fue breve. En cuanto encontraron un barco con dirección a Braavos, Arya le enseñó la moneda al capitán y pronunció dos palabras:

— _Valar morghulis_.

El hombre la miró con expresión grave y respondió:

— _Valar dohaeris_.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron.

—Prométeme que algún día volveremos a vernos —insistió Sansa. Su hermana la miró con tristeza, pero no respondió. Sansa asintió, no podía esperar más.

Arya entonces miró a Brienne.

—Cuídala —sonó como una amenaza. La mujer rubia asintió, llevándose una mano a la espada. _Guardajuramentos_.

—Con mi vida.

Las dos mujeres que se quedaron en tierra esperaron hasta que el barco no fue más que un punto blanco en el horizonte, y luego, nada.

Mientras volvían, Sansa intentó convencerse de que las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas eran causadas por el frío viento que secaba sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Sansa se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación. Necesitaba acostarse, aunque sabía que no conseguiría dormir aquella noche. Brienne se dispuso a escoltarla, pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, lady Brienne, Podéis retiraros.

La mujer la miró preocupada, pero no objetó nada. Se quedó en su sitio, mirando cómo Sansa arrastraba los pies escaleras arriba.

Tenía que pensar qué quería hacer con su vida. No sabía si estaba preparada para volver al Norte, a Invernalia. No sabía si podía seguir considerarla ‹‹su hogar››. No sabía si podría vagar por sus pasillos sin tener la sombra de Ramsay constantemente sobre ella. De momento, podría tener unos meses de paz. Quizás unos años. Sin embargo, empezaba a hacerse mayor. Dentro de unos años, sería demasiado vieja para que nadie quisiera casarse con ella.

Sí, prefería la paz de una solterona a vivir atrapada en un matrimonio indeseado. Por no mencionar que no pensaba ceder el Norte a ningún sureño. Invernalia era de los norteños.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, se detuvo, extrañada. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía vislumbrarse luz procedente de alguna vela. Meneó la cabeza; seguramente se trataba de Alayne, que habría entrado para dejarlo todo listo para cuando ella volviera. Le había dicho que le preparara la bañera, pero no le había contado cuándo volvería o adónde iba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en su habitación.

—Alayne, ¿puedes…?

Miró a su alrededor: algo no iba bien. La alcoba estaba en silencio, excepto por un golpeteo constante.

‹‹Plop, plop, plop››.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó.

‹‹Plop, plop, plop››.

¿Qué iba mal?

‹‹Plop, plop, plop››.

Dio un paso adelante.

Se llevó una mano a la boca. Había descubierto qué causaba el ruido: una mano colgaba por fuera de la bañera. Desde la puerta no podía verse, pero ahora que había cambiado el ángulo de visión…

Intentó gritar, pero una mano la agarró por la cintura y otra le tapó la boca. Sintió el frío beso del metal en la garganta.

—Bolton y Frey os envían recuerdos, lady Sansa —Una voz grave y burlona susurró en su oído. Sansa podía percibir el aliento podrido de su atacante.

Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza.

Su madre, con la garganta abierta, abrazándola con sus brazos fríos y muertos.

Dama, su perrita buena y fiel.

Sus hermanos: dos muertos, dos desaparecidos, una huyendo.

La sonrisa de su madre mientras peinaba sus cabellos rojos, diciéndole que sería la dama más hermosa de los Siete Reinos.

Su padre, enseñando a luchar a sus hermanos.

No, Sansa decidió que aquel día no podía ser el último. Debía vivir, por todos ellos.

Intentó zafarse de su agresor con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió un líquido cálido recorrer su cuello y llegar hasta el escote del vestido. Sangre. No le importó. En aquel momento lo único que quería era salvarse. Con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su interior, pisó el pie del hombre. Por un momento consiguió liberarse, pero tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces.

—¡Maldita zorra!

Sansa no podía verlo, pero sintió su zarpa arrastrándola por el pelo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero un puntapié en las costillas sacó todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. Intentó desesperadamente coger aire, pero se ahogaba.

De repente oyó el sonido de la carne siendo traspasada por el metal de una espada. Se quedó en el suelo, sin moverse. ¿Será a mí?, se preguntó. No sentía nada.

—¡Lady Sansa! ¿Estáis bien? —Una voz familiar la ayudó a incorporarse.

Sansa miró a su salvador mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Brienne palpaba sus brazos, costado, cuello, aterrorizada.

En ese momento, Sansa reaccionó. Empezó a llorar. Una vez que la adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo, lo único que quedaba era miedo.

—Ya estáis a salvo —susurraba Brienne, acunándola entre sus fuertes brazos—. Ya estáis a salvo…

* * *

 _Me encantaría saber qué opináis :)_


End file.
